She Belongs To Me
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: Paige has made quite the impact in her few months on the main roster. Not only is she feuding with the WWE's top Diva AJ Lee, she's also hooking up with her behind the scenes. But a crushed out Brie is hoping to change that...will she be able to? And is there something more than friends with benefits between Paige and AJ? Requested by SpariaToTheNextLevel.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look, I'm back already. Major thanks to SpariaToTheNextLevel for sending me this prompt and trusting me to write it well, it means a lot and I hope you're pleased with the result by the time it's over :) Obviously, in this fic Brie isn't married (sorry Braniel, I ship it so hard), neither is AJ and Paige isn't engaged. Set just after AJ's attack on Paige after being called crazy (July 28th, 2014) so that we're right in the PaiJ feud but the Bellas will shortly get involved in things. Of course since Brie isn't married, the whole angle with her, Daniel and The Authority doesn't exist here. Thanks to anyone that reads and/or reviews, you guys rule all.**

* * *

Brie Bella had a problem. Her problem had started almost a month ago, on the 30th of June, she just hadn't known it yet. That problem was called AJ Lee. It wasn't that she hated AJ, it wasn't that she wasn't friends with AJ either, it was simply that she was jealous of her. Pretty much all the Divas in the locker room were, I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of the longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history? But strangely, Brie's jealousy didn't stem from there. Sure, she would absolutely love to get another title reign, but for now she was quite content doing random singles matches or tagging with her twin sister until a bigger storyline came along for them. At this moment, she had her eyes set on another prize, and that prize was none other than the raven-haired British beauty and main roster newbie, Paige.

See, Brie had always found herself weirdly attracted to Paige, ever since she'd laid eyes on the Brit moving up on her way towards the NXT Women's Title, and it was the kind of attraction she'd never before felt towards a woman. Being the quieter and the shyer of the Bella Twins, she'd never really experimented with her sexuality before. Obviously she'd dated, but with her job being so demanding and her schedule so full, nothing had lasted very long or gotten very serious. And since she'd only dated and slept with guys before, she had been pretty sure she was straight. However, there was no doubt about the fact that Paige could make a lot of people question their sexuality at least once, and knowing that Paige was openly bisexual made her actually want to act upon her attraction, just to see where things went. That was exactly Brie's plan, or at least it had been until AJ returned after almost 2 months out following her title loss on the Raw after Wrestlemania XXX.

Even though it had only been a few months since Paige's debut, pretty much everyone backstage knew about her 'friends with benefits' situation with AJ. They'd drunkenly fooled around the night Paige made her main roster debut and if the noises heard from closets backstage and sometimes their locker rooms were anything to go by, they'd soberly picked up where they left off after AJ won back her "baby" on the night of her return.

Yes, Brie's jealousy wasn't professional at all, it was completely personal and had everything to do with that situation. She'd been unfortunate enough to catch them both in the act after Paige had turned heel and attacked AJ after their tag match victory a week ago, and that had only caused the green eyed monster inside her to grow. During AJ's absence, both Brie and Nikki had grown close to Paige and spent quite a bit of time together outside of work so Brie had been able to turn on the flirting with the naturally flirty Brit, causing her to grow more confident. But all that had been halted now by AJ popping back up. The Divas Champ was also openly bisexual and had no problem showing just that with the woman Brie had her eyes on. It was like some form of torture.

"Brie!" Came Nikki's voice from beside her, startling her and pulling her vision back into focus on the door she was staring at. "What are you even doing sat here?"

"It's Catering, duh. I'm getting some food." Brie replied, trying to act normal.

Nikki rolled her eyes, not buying it for a second. "Which is why you're staring at the supply closet door, sure." Her voice suddenly changed to an amused tone. "Were you waiting for Paige to come in here again?"

"I...what...no! And what do you mean again? I never have." Brie gabbled, blushing.

Nikki snickered. "You're so obvious. But wait...why are you staring over there?"

Brie sighed. "Have you not listened to like anything I've told you these past weeks?"

"Ah, she's screwing AJ again. Shocking." Nikki paused for a moment. "You know, you should just get in there, fuck it."

"Oh God, not this again. I stand no chance next to AJ." Brie whined.

"Says who?" Nikki shot back instantly. "Everyone knows they're just fucking around to release their sexual tension from the ring, it's not like you'd be messing up a relationship or something. Paige is single...so you should try to mingle."

Brie took a moment to consider her sister's words. "You really think she's fair game?"

"Obviously. If you want, you could just aim to hook up with her and see how it feels. It's clear she's a horny one anyways." Nikki laughed as a muffled moan was heard from the small supply closet a few metres away from their table.

"You got that right..." Brie trailed off, distracted by an especially loud moan from Paige.

Nikki saw the look on her twins face and laughed again. "You should see yourself right now, it's hilarious. Seriously, get in there."

Brie tried to ignore the increasingly louder sounds and focused on the conversation she was having. "What if they have feelings though?"

"Still not a relationship. Look, Paige has hit on you while we've been out before, it's worth trying something. And I'm tired of seeing you moping around and hearing you complain about how jealous you are, so you have to!" Nikki told her firmly, about to continue when the closet door opened and AJ's head poked through the gap. "Busteeeed." Nikki sang wickedly.

After quickly scanning the half filled room to make sure only the Bellas were looking, AJ came out with a shit-eating grin on her face, closely followed by Paige.

"You're really not subtle." Nikki informed them both.

"Don't really care either." Paige winked, fixing her messed up hair a bit as she wandered over to their table. "Hey Brie."

"Hey." Brie smiled. "Just ignore Nikki, I think we were the only ones to hear anything."

"Good to know." Paige smiled back cheekily, making Brie's heart flutter a little.

AJ's voice suddenly called from the entrance to Catering. She'd snook off without saying anything, not particularly wanting to interact with Nikki since the two of them didn't really get along that well. "You coming Paige?"

"Hang on a sec." Paige called back before turning to the Bellas again. "See you later my little pumpkins, sorry if I hurt your ears." She stuck her tongue out at them both then skipped off towards AJ before either of them had a chance to say anything back.

Brie sighed. "Why do I have to like the person that's busy fucking someone else? I hate this."

"Don't worry, you're gonna get her." Nikki smirked. "And I'm gonna help you do it."

* * *

 **WELL WELL what do we have here? Guess you'll find out soon, I'll try to keep my updating consistent with this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

"AJ! I still love you!...She's fine, she's fine!" Paige yelled, casually sitting down on the stage. "Oh stop it, you're overreacting. AJ, get up!" She called as a team of refs ran out to tend to the motionless Diva's Champion, who was lying on the floor after being shoved off of the stage by Paige herself.

"HEY, be careful with my friend, be careful with my friend. AJ!...She's fine." Paige continued, getting to her feet again and pointing down at AJ. "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! Be careful with her, be careful with my best friend." She warned the refs. "AJ, just call me when you're feeling better, yeah?" She asked before smiling sweetly and skipping off backstage, leaving her 'best friend' to be put in a neck brace and loaded onto a stretcher as the WWE Universe tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Paige grinned as soon as she was out of sight. She was loving the 'frenemy' storyline she was in with AJ, it was fun for her and really gave her a chance to practise her mic skills and working both face and heel actions. Not to mention the fact that AJ was insanely and unfairly hot, and working in such close proximity with her and then releasing all that tension afterwards was pretty much a perfect deal. As she turned a corner, she saw the Bellas just ahead of her. Grinning again to herself, she quickly ran up behind them slapped both their butts at the same time, causing them both to stop and turn around. Brie had let out a shout at the hit, but Nikki just grinned. "Hi Paige."

"Hello." Paige laughed, observing their very different reactions. "Why did your sister shout like that?" She asked, directing the question to Nikki but smirking at Brie.

"She's the innocent one." Nikki replied. "According to most people anyways. I don't buy it."

"But _you_ smiled." Paige wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I guess dating John Cena has its perks."

"Maybe." Nikki winked.

"Oh God no..." Brie muttered.

Paige chuckled. "Kiiinky. Sorry Brie, didn't mean to poison your apparent innocence. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's fine, I'm used to it thanks to my dear sister." Brie laughed. It always amused her to see how sweet and innocent people thought she was when really, she'd been having some rather dirty thoughts lately about the very same woman she was talking to. There were cute ones too though, so her sweetness and innocence wasn't a complete lie. "We had a meeting with creative, they wanted to discuss a few possible storylines for us." She replied, clearly happy about it.

"I hope I'm involved somehow, love me some Brie Mode." Paige looked at Brie, a small smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll just pretend you said some Fearless Nikki and let that one slide." Nikki cut in.

"If that's what gets you through the night." Paige teased. "Nah, but in all seriousness, it'd be an honour to work with either of you. You're both awesome, especially as a team."

"Thanks, you've got some pretty great stuff going on yourself right now, what did you do out there tonight?" Brie asked.

"Shoved AJ off a stage then yelled that I love her and that she's my best friend, normal stuff." Paige shrugged before cracking up. "Dramatic injury moment and all that, I think it went down pretty well. Got a reaction from the crowd."

"We would've watched but we only just got out of that meeting." Brie explained apologetically.

"Totally fine pumpkin." Paige smiled.

"It's like so lucky that you get a title match on you birthday."Nikki thought out loud. "Whatever the result is, it's still your 22nd and you're coming to celebrate with us."

"It'd be amazing if I won..." Paige trailed off, beaming at the thought. "They won't tell us yet, but either way, I'll definitely want to hang out with you guys."

"Me being there depends on the outcome of John's match, but Brie for sure will be." Nikki grinned. She actually had no intention at all of going out with them. Obviously she'd wish Paige a happy birthday and all that, but this was just a sneaky way to set her and Brie up to go out alone. Well, hopefully alone.

"You will?" Paige asked Brie.

"Yeah." Brie smiled. She noticed what her sister was getting at and was grateful. "Just don't get me too drunk or something, real Brie Mode is something you shouldn't see yet."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm curious, I've heard a lot about this Brie Mode of yours already. Mostly from Nikki. But I've not gotten you past slightly tipsy yet."

Nikki snickered. "Trust me Paige, she's a total nightmare."

"I could be a bit of a nightmare myself." Paige replied casually, eyeing Brie again for another moment. She'd always thought the Bellas were both attractive, obviously they were twins, but at the same time they were so different and since she knew Nikki was taken, she focused her flirtation on Brie. She didn't really have any intentions with it, she was a naturally flirty person and when she found someone attractive, or more hot in this case, it came out. Just some harmless fun...like she had with AJ but minus the sex. Though lately, she'd been starting to wonder if fun was all it was.

"Maybe we'll become nightmares together sometime then." Brie answered, her eyes meeting Paige's for the smallest of moments before they broke the contact at the sound of Nikki's firm but teasing voice.

"Not near me you won't."

Paige laughed. "What a partypooper. My birthday is 12 days away though, maybe you'll change your mind."

Brie scoffed jokingly. "I doubt that."

"Makes two of us." Nikki laughed. "But I could go for some food now, wanna come back to the hotel with us and grab something in the restaurant there?"

"Sure, pushing people and then yelling works up an appetite." Paige replied. "If you don't mind waiting a few while I change."

After confirmation that it was fine, they all headed off towards the locker room, just as AJ turned the corner looking for Paige. She froze when she saw her walking off with the Bellas and sighed. Okay, truth time: she wasn't horny enough to care that she wouldn't be getting any action that night, she was just affected by the fact she wouldn't see Paige. And though she didn't want to think about it, she was also affected by how she'd picked up on the way Brie looked at Paige. The same way she herself most definitely had done before. But why was that a problem? It was a problem because whether she liked it or not, she kind of had a crush on her storyline 'frenemy'. A really big fucking crush. The friends with benefits position she was in with Paige was something a lot of men and women would kill to be in, but AJ had recently realized that it wasn't enough for her any more. She wanted more than that, and she'd be damned if she was going to let Brie Bella get in the way of it.

* * *

 **Dudes! 7 reviews already, thank you all so much. It really made me smile to see such great feedback so early on in this story. I know it's not very long but I wanted to kind of establish what each person feels before the juicy stuff can start.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST OFF I made a HUGE boo boo last chapter, it was set on July 29th so was in no way 12 days to my girl Paige's birthday (I suck arse at math and it was like 4am ok don't murder me), so let's just pretend I got it right and said 19 (I think?) or whack me round the head with a calculator ^_^ Massive thanks again to all who read this and even bigger thanks to those that took a sec to leave me some feedback, it's always highly appreciated.**

* * *

AJ Lee wasn't a beggar. Not in any situation. It would be almost as impossible as seeing a pig fly. But right then in the heat of the moment, with the way Paige's warm body pressed right up against hers, holding her up against the locked door; the way her legs were wrapped so tightly around Paige's waist that the belt buckle on the typical black shorts Paige was wearing pressed against her panty covered clit; the way it teased her mercilessly as Paige ground against her; the way they were kissing fiercely the whole time, all tongues and teeth...right then, she couldn't give a shit. She had to. "Paige...please..."

 _-Earlier that day-_

 _"How long til you arrive in Portland?" AJ texted Paige from her hotel room. "We need to...catch up ;)"_

 _They'd spent the last six days, from the August 4th to August 10th, apart. This was due to the main roster splitting into two groups to go on separate road tours through a couple of states, as they did when touring Europe. Since the WWE Live shows didn't add anything to storylines and to hype up when the two would finally fight again at Summerslam, they'd been put on separate routes for this. And much to AJ's utter disgust, Paige had Nikki and Brie in her group, which meant more time for the cute, innocent little Brie to worm her way closer to Paige. The thought made AJ want to pull her own brain out through her ears. But at least now the main roster was joining back together again in Portland, Oregon, ready for RAW the following night._

 _Sat on a bus headed to that same hotel with with the rest of her roster, Paige smirked slightly upon receiving the message. "We do...I'm mad horny, those messages the other night were just enough to see me through."_

 _That was another thing. To make sure she still had Paige's interest, and at least a little of her time, AJ had taken it upon herself to randomly send her dirty messages during the day, which led to some interesting conversations at night. She just hoped that Paige hadn't been texting her all those things while hanging out with Brie. "Mmm, that was fun crumpet. Better to have the real thing though. My room number is 136, come have some fun when you get here."_

 _Paige bit her lip gently, her mind already wandering to what lied ahead. "Don't need to tell me twice. We're about 20 minutes away."_

 _"I'll be waiting...xx"_

"Please what?" Paige murmured between kisses. Those had been the first words between them since Paige had arrived a few minutes before, considering she'd grabbed AJ the moment she opened the door without so much as a 'hello'. The fact that AJ had been ready and waiting in just her underwear was most certainly to blame for that lack of greeting. That's how they found themselves in their current position, Paige still rocking her hips into AJ, sending shots of pleasure right through her as the belt buckle continued to hit her clit, getting her wetter by the second as soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room.

AJ growled quietly in frustration at the question and instead of replying, yanked Paige's shirt off before resuming their kiss once again. It turned out to be all the incentive Paige needed to finally carry her over to the bed and drop her down on it, both of them hurriedly ridding themselves of their remaining clothing as soon as they were apart. Now that they were both naked, AJ couldn't wait any longer and quickly pulled Paige down onto the bed with her, locking lips again as she smoothly rolled her over and straddled her waist.

"There's only one way you're getting away with topping me." Paige declared after they broke apart for air, her accent thicker and sexier than usual due to her slight lack of breath.

AJ smirked down at her, enjoying the view. "Really? And it is?"

Paige just smirked back in response and moved AJ off of her. She then turned around so her head was at the foot of the bed and her feet were on the pillow, still not saying a word as she reached up and grabbed AJ's legs, tugging a little to pull her closer and hoping she got the message.

Easily getting the silent invitation, AJ carefully positioned herself above her, biting her lip when she came face to face with her waiting pussy then suddenly gasping as she felt a light smack hit her ass. Then before she even had time to think, Paige's arms were holding her steady and her warm tongue was sliding over her wet folds, making her whimper into the otherwise silent room.

Paige thoroughly enjoyed the effect she'd just had on AJ and though it turned her on to a near unbearable level, she eagerly kept going, now slipping her tongue into AJ's wet entrance. But she was soon thrown off by her own jolt of pleasure, caused by AJ suddenly regaining enough composure to begin sucking on her throbbing clit. "Fuck AJ..." She muttered, her hips involuntarily rising towards AJ's face, seeking even more.

Spurred on by her actions, AJ hooked both arms around Paige's firm, pale thighs, keeping her steady as she switched to long, slow licks that almost drove her insane.

Determined to return some of what she was feeling, Paige focused on the glistening pussy in front of her and went back to work, doubling her efforts. All that could be heard then were the wet sounds of them eating each other out and muffled moans, causing vibrations that only pushed them closer and closer to their orgasms. Finally, Paige slipped a finger inside AJ and curled it, hitting her G-spot perfectly and sending her crashing over the edge with a long, guttural moan.

The sound of AJ coming combined with the feeling of her wetness hitting Paige's lips was enough to send Paige crashing right after her, throwing her head back and moaning louder than ever as she came.

AJ collapsed back onto the bed next to her and they laid looking at the ceiling for a few moments, allowing their breathing to get back to normal. "You know, most people just say 'I missed you'." AJ joked once she was able to speak again.

Paige laughed. "Didn't hear you complaining about it. I can try it your way next time though, if you'd prefer."

"Not what I meant at all." AJ retorted. "Your way is much better."

"Exactly what I thought." Paige winked, moving to join her so they were the same way around again. "Besides, you already know I missed you, pumpkin."

AJ just smiled. "Yeah, I do. I did too. Things are pretty quiet without you around."

"I'll take that the nice way instead of the rude one." Paige teased. She loved how nothing was ever awkward between her and AJ, not even after the first time they'd hooked up. They could talk about anything and do anything with each other, and all that happened was they got closer. At least, that was all that had happened so far. Paige couldn't exactly say that the fact they were just a couple of steps away from being girlfriends hadn't crossed her mind, because it had. She'd often wondered if it was something AJ had thought about too. Obviously, Paige liked AJ. She'd never fuck someone she didn't like, let alone get so close to them. But what was so clearly plain physical attraction seemed to be getting blurred with a romancey kind of liking now, and it was...weird, to put it one way.

"Good, I'm never rude." AJ replied innocently.

Paige scoffed. "Yeah, sure you're not."

"It's the truth." AJ insisted, not fooling anyone. "You staying here tonight?"

"Might as well, my stuff is...shit!" Paige sat up. "I didn't even bring my suitcase in, it's still outside the door. Unless someone nicked it."

AJ remained quiet for a moment then burst out laughing. "Aw Paige, I know I'm hot, but that's a bit extreme."

"Shut uuup." Paige laughed, pulling her underwear back on before heading over to the door to retrieve her case.

AJ shook her head in amusement as she watched, feeling a sudden rush of affection for Paige hit her full on. It was times like this where she was caught by just how much Paige meant to her and how big a part of her life she'd become in just a few months. Smiling, she watched Paige return and head into the bathroom to get ready for bed, sticking her tongue out at her on the way. AJ knew she wanted more, but for now, she was happy to just put it all out of her head and make the most of the night.

* * *

 ***Shameless self promotion time no one hate me for this* I recently decided to start making YouTube videos of my reactions to RAW and PPVs (probably won't do SmackDown since its usually a lot more focused on the actual matches and recaps than anything feely) and the link to my channel is on my profile, I posted my first video a few days ago and it'd really mean a lot if someone would give it a lil look, huge huge thanks to anyone that does.**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, around 9:15, AJ awoke to the sound of Paige snickering quietly beside her. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, she turned over and looked up at her, taking a moment to appreciate how amazing she looked, all messy haired and just in her underwear, before speaking. "What's tickling you?" She asked, her voice scratchy with sleep.

"Just talking to Brie." Paige replied, taking a couple of seconds to finish typing then dropping her phone on her duvet covered lap and grinning down at AJ. "Good morning, by the way."

AJ held in the scowl that wanted to form on her face at the sudden popping of her 'alone with Paige' bubble and focused on Paige's still sleepy face instead, which immediately made her able to grin back. "Morning yourself. I'm surprised you're awake already."

"Takes more than one round to wear me out, babe." Paige replied with a small smirk, grabbing her phone again after it vibrated with a new message. "You should know that by now." She added as she wrote back to Brie, confirming breakfast plans with her and her twin.

AJ laughed, choosing to carry on ignoring the fact Paige was talking to Brie too. Well, ignoring as best as the big green monster inside her would allow. "You shouldn't underestimate me, lil crumpet. I could take that as a challenge."

"You're welcome to take it as a challenge." Paige replied, eyeing AJ cheekily. Now she'd finished making plans, she lightly dropped her phone on top of her jacket on the floor and slouched down a bit further in bed. "Sleep well?"

"Sure did. I'd forgotten about your cover hogging habit though." AJ teased.

Paige gasped, faking offence. "I do no such thing!"

"Yeah you do." AJ laughed. "You practically make yourself a cocoon sometimes, it's a good thing we're in August and it doesn't get that cool during the night."

"Well you've never kicked me out, so I can't be that bad." Paige argued smugly.

"That's true...for now." AJ countered.

"Whatever you say." Paige poked her tongue out. "Wanna come for breakfast? Nikki and Brie will be here soon, I'm heading down to the buffet with them."

Words could not express how much AJ did NOT want to sit and eat while Brie made eyes at Paige and flirted non stop. And she knew it'd be a million times worse if Paige flirted back, which there wasn't much doubt about happening at all. Plus, her and Nikki weren't exactly the best of friends. They'd never really gotten along all that well, not past general workplace chit chat now and again. Everything pointed to a big, fat nope in response to the question. "Nah, I'm not hungry right now and I wanna take a shower, I might be down after though." She replied, though she had no intentions of going at all.

"Aw shit, and I thought I'd be invited to that shower." Paige sighed dramatically as she slid out of bed and to her feet, giving AJ an excellent view of her rear as she stood stretching.

"You could always ditch breakfast..." AJ trailed off suggestively, biting her lip as she watched Paige bend over to root around in her suitcase for an outfit.

Paige laughed, tossing a pair of black leggings, a white tank top and fresh underwear over her arm as she spoke. "Too late now, the Bellas booked me first. And it's probably best you're staying, you'd try to jump me on the table or something." She turned and shot AJ a wink before disappearing into the bathroom the room had to get dressed.

AJ's smile faded once the bathroom door closed and she sighed and rolled onto her back, moving the hair out of her face then staring up at the ceiling. Everything felt so...relationship-y with Paige, so comfortable. They had the closeness, they couldn't get along better than they did, they had the (amazing) sex and they knew and cared for each other deeply...they were practically girlfriends in AJ's mind. Except for the part where AJ was falling in love and wanting a relationship, with no idea of if Paige even felt anything of that nature and without the courage to bite the bullet and find out.

Paige emerged from the bathroom around a quarter of an hour later, her make up freshly done and looking casual but beautiful (as always, AJ thought to herself). She grabbed her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed to put them on as she spoke to AJ. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"I'm sure." AJ answered.

"Alright then." Paige shrugged, getting back to her feet just as there was a knock on the door. "Trouble's here, I'll see you later."

AJ forced herself to grin over at Paige. "I'll be here, have fun."

Paige grinned back. "Love yaa." She blew a kiss like she typically did in character then left the room, leaving AJ alone with her thoughts and tremendous jealousy. As soon as she was on the other side of the door, she was greeted by Nikki's impatient voice.

"I'm so starving, Brie took forever to get ready." She complained, shooting a brief glare at her twin.

Brie's cheeks turned a pale pink. She hadn't wanted to look a mess in front of her crush. "I didn't even take that long, geez."

Paige laughed, shaking her head at them both. "Get a move on then, idiots." She said, putting a hand on each of their backs and leading them off in the direction of the breakfast buffet. "I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Did I hear you talking to someone in your room?" Nikki asked nosily as they each grabbed a plate and headed over to serve themselves some food.

"Yeah, AJ. It's her room." Paige replied, dolloping some scrambled eggs on her plate followed by a couple of pancakes and some bacon.

"Oooooh, someone did the nasty last niiiight." Nikki sang gleefully, her mischievous side taking over a moment.

Paige snickered. "How clever of you, Nicole. Would you like a medal?" She asked sarcastically, wandering over to where Brie had silently split off with her breakfast to get them a table.

"Nah thanks, I'm fine." Nikki replied as she followed her and took a seat.

"You really know how to sneak off quietly." Paige told Brie from her seat opposite her. "And you grabbed that food fast."

Brie chuckled. "I just know what I want." She shrugged, knowing it was actually a case of 'escape the talk of Paige bonking someone that isn't you as fast as possible before you give yourself away'. Hearing that Paige had spent the night with AJ, in her room too, was something she could very much live without. But being mad at her twin for bringing it up wasn't worth the hassle, she knew it was just the way she was. Besides, Nikki had already assured her she'd have her full help.

"Good to know." Paige smirked, taking it with a pervy twist as usual, before digging into her eggs.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Nikki spoke again. "What have you got set for Raw tonight?" She asked Paige.

Paige finished her mouthful then replied. "Gotta distract AJ by skipping round the ring, she'll lose then I'll stick around on the ramp, bust out a great poem for her and leave."

"What poem would that be?" Brie asked, more to rid her mind of the definitely distracting images of Paige skipping around in her little black shorts, looking hot as ever.

"Goes like this..." Paige finished her final forkful and cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner to recite it. "Roses are red, wood chips are beige, I'm sorry I pushed you right off this stage. It's not like I hate you, I like you a bunch, but you just have that face that I wanna punch. I'll see you this Sunday, and this part is vital: I'll be skipping my way out of SummerSlam with MY Diva's title."

Brie snickered and Nikki's face cracked into a wide, very amused grin. "Niiiice." She laughed.

"Why thank you." Paige grinned. "It's all Creative though, I just learnt it."

"Still, it's gonna be great." Brie smiled. "You're really making this feud work, and it'll be even better if you win."

"They won't even tell me who wins yet." Paige pouted. "But thanks, pumpkin."

Brie felt a pleasant flutter in her chest at the nickname, though she knew Paige used it on pretty much everyone at some time or other. "You'll find out soon enough. And either way, it's totally party time once you're done."

"For sure." Nikki grinned. "22 is a great age to turn."

"It's always fun with you two anyway." Paige grinned back. It suddenly occurred to her that there was one person missing from that: AJ. There was no way she was going to celebrate her birthday without her best friend (with benefits) there, especially since her match was with her and one of them would be celebrating the Diva's Championship too. "But I have to bring AJ too."

Brie felt something like a stab to her gut. She'd not considered that Paige would most certainly want her there, the idea of spending alone time with her crush (since Nikki wasn't planning on going along, setting the two of them up) and a looot of alcohol had pretty much taken over any other idea. Nikki noticed her sister's face and stepped in, allowing her a moment to get over the sudden hit. "Of course, the more the merrier!"

"Totally." Brie managed with a convincing smile.

Paige beamed. "Well ladies, I have a work out that's not gonna do itself. I'll probably see you later." She said as she stood up.

"Probably." Nikki replied, helping herself to another glass of juice from the jug on the table. "Have fun future two time Diva's champ."

"Ahhh, that sounds so great." Paige gave a cute little jump. "Bye to you too, Brie."

Brie jokingly rolled her eyes at her, acting as normal as possible. "Bye Paige."

The moment Paige was out of sight, Brie turned to her sister. "The more the merrier?! What the hell Nikki? You said you'd help!"

Nikki sighed. "Calm down, it'll be fine. Just a change of plan..." She paused to think. "I'll come along after all, bring John too since he's always up for some fun, even if he loses. He might even bring Daniel Bryan or something, they get along great. We can probably manage to distract AJ away from Paige, for a little bit at a time at least. Or just hope she gets too drunk to stand or something."

Brie considered this for a few seconds. It was a long shot, AJ and Paige were always close and touchy, but probably even more so once there was booze in the mix. Still, it was worth a try, especially since there was literally no way that AJ wouldn't come. "Okay, it could work."

"Exactly." Nikki nodded. "I'll do my best. Now cheer up, a Bella always gets what she wants one way or another."

* * *

 **UH OH. Well dudes, hope you're enjoying this story so far and yes I know I'm annoying with this but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. And if anyone wants to hit up my Youtube channel and see me being a total idiot watching WWE, please feel free. Link on my profile and I think I've found a way to fix the lighting issue to get better vid quality. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M HERE AGAIN. Ok I suck major balls you probs all thought I went on hiatus and didn't tell you all or summit but nope, I didn't, I'm just that damn distracted and forgetful. I was like oh I'll do a Christmas one-shot *forgets*, New Year then *forgets again*, MUST BE A VALENTINE'S ONE I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER I PROMISE. So as an apology for being such a giant bag of dicks, I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer or give a faster update to make up for lost time.**

* * *

"...I'll be skipping my way out of SummerSlam with MY Diva's title."

AJ held back her laughter as the members of the WWE Universe attending Raw that night in Portland, Oregon erupted in cheers. Paige hadn't told her about the contents of her poem before the show, so hearing it had amused her, even more so since she knew she couldn't show it. Everyone knows that things are way funnier when you can't laugh at them. She somehow managed to keep her face in check, now watching Paige blow her a kiss from up on the ramp before turning to leave the stage.

As the live shot changed to the announce table and Michael Cole launched into a summary of what had just happened and began hyping up the upcoming grand event that was SummerSlam, AJ made her way up the ramp and backstage, proudly patting the title round her waist as she passed fans in the front row. Once she was safely out of sight, she grinned remembering Paige's poem and decided to go find her. If she was lucky, she'd get there and steal Paige away before Brie got any chance to. _Damn competition, I got there first, I have the upper hand here..._ she thought firmly, wandering down the hallway towards Catering, which was the best bet at where to find her target after finishing a segment. The girl always seemed to be hungry.

"Going somewhere?" Asked an unmistakable voice.

AJ groaned internally. There, as clear as day and stood right in front of her, was one Nikki Bella. "Looking for Paige." She replied.

"As usual." Nikki chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" AJ asked impatiently. She really wanted to get to Paige, and couldn't help thinking Nikki was up to something. That said, she kinda always thought Nikki was up to something. There was just something about her that rubbed AJ up the wrong way at times, and now was one of those times.

"I just noticed you're both really close and stuff." Nikki replied casually. "Anything there?"

Ah yes, there it was. Ulterior motive found. "Not really any of your business, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you'd cause any problems if Paige were to...explore other options."

AJ felt her jealous and possessive side flare up at once. "Like what options? Your sister? Please." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"I'd suggest you watch how you speak about my family." Nikki warned. "And while I'm at it, I suggest you back off of Paige. I don't want to see Brie get hurt in all this. You've probably noticed she likes Paige and I want her to like have a fair shot, you know?"

"And why would I do that?" AJ asked. "Because it seems to me like Brie just sent you here knowing she doesn't stand a chance otherwise. Paige is fair game, okay? She's not in a relationship, she's not tied down anywhere, and I'm not going to give up on something I could potentially have with her while your sister experiments with newfound tingles in her private parts!" She spat.

"What the fuck, AJ?!" Nikki exclaimed angrily. "I came here nicely, I'm just trying to protect Brie! God, I thought we could have a mature conversation here."

AJ sighed. She realized what she'd said was unnecessarily nasty, not to mention completely irrational, but she couldn't manage to control herself enough to keep it inside. She knew that there wasn't a single guarantee that Paige actually felt anything for her, and though it pained her to admit it to herself, she also knew Brie was an actual threat. It made all her feelings so much harder to deal with. "Nikki..."

Nikki jumped in before AJ could get any further. "No. You want a fair game? Then fine, game on." She glared and barged past the smaller woman, riled up after the harsh words she'd received. Surely a reaction like that didn't come from someone who was just enjoying some no strings attached fucking, there had to be something more there, at least on AJ's side. Suddenly, she felt properly worried for her sister's feelings. If AJ was seriously feeling something, there was a good chance Paige was too, and she really didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Though she played a bitch on TV, she was a very caring person, especially with those closest to her.

Meanwhile, AJ stood stunned by what had just happened. She'd fucked up big time, and probably ruined any chance she had of actually getting along better with Nikki, a thing which didn't bode well for her considering how close her crush was to the Bellas. The worst part, however, was how quickly she'd snapped and gone for the attack. It was proof of just how strong her feelings had gotten, and just how much those feelings scared her. Fear of rejection or fear of getting in too deep? She wasn't sure. All she could be sure of right now was that she needed to simply go for it and tell Paige everything. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

The entire almost 3 hour drive from Portland to Seattle that night was one that Paige spent in utter hilarity. Drives with the Bellas were always fun, especially when they started bickering over the stupidest things or sassing each other out left and right. But through all the outbursts of laughter, worry was niggling in the back of Paige's mind: was AJ alright? The Black Widow mostly carpooled with Paige whenever possible, but (unknown to Paige) tonight she'd decided to join Dolph Ziggler and the Miz instead, in order to take some time and get her head straight again after her confrontation with Nikki.

By the time the Smackdown tapings the following night were over, Paige's worry had gotten a lot worse. AJ had marvellously pulled off arriving first to the chosen hotel and faking sleep by the time Paige arrived, leaving just before she woke up and dodging her the whole day til their appearance on the show. It wouldn't have been so bad if Paige had any idea why she was being avoided, but she really didn't. Finally, she managed to catch AJ in their room that night.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting down on her side of their shared double bed.

AJ looked up from the comic book she was reading, feeling nervous, She hadn't been as sly as she'd like after all. "With what?"

"With you. You've been avoiding me all day." Paige stated simply.

"No I haven't. We've just been unlucky with timing I guess." AJ shrugged.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "You seriously expect me to buy that?"

"Buy whatever you want." AJ replied, looking back down at her comic. Her mood was getting increasingly worse and she really didn't want a fight, especially not with Paige.

"K then." Paige got back to her feet and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, noticing her movement. "You're in your pyjamas already."

"Going to spend the night in Nikki and Brie's room, make your whole getting away from me thing easier for you." Paige answered. "Seems like I'm the last person you want near you right now."

AJ immediately felt the all too familiar jealousy spike inside her once more, blinding her from everything Paige had said except for that one name. The name of the person that seemed to be getting in the way of everything. "Sure, don't let me keep you from her...I mean them!"

Paige's face was a picture of total confusion. "Are you gonna fucking tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Forget it." AJ told her stiffly before moodily returning to her reading for the second time. She knew she'd probably made things a whole lot worse, and wanted more than anything to just come clean, but she didn't have it in her. Pushing Paige away hurt, but it was necessary in that moment. It prevented further damage.

"Whatever." Paige muttered, closing the door behind her a bit harder than was necessary. She hated being in a bad place with anyone that was important to her, but with AJ, it was in some way worse. Plus, everything was magnified by the fact that she hadn't the smallest idea what she'd done to cause it, or what anyone else could have done. The cherry on top was that she wasn't the most patient person, and did have a bad temper on her that could easily be set off. She knew she should've probably stuck around and tried a little harder to get to the root of her best friend's attitude, but it was too late now. If someone acted a certain way with her, she usually mirrored it, it was just the way she was. Except for the way she'd been feeling about AJ lately...she wasn't at all sure if that was mirrored or not.

Sighing, she walked a few feet down the hall and knocked on the Bellas door. At least she'd probably be in for some laughs. Hopefully, a much needed distraction from the few words of AJ's that had stuck in her mind. _"Don't let me keep you from her..."_ Her who? Brie? Nikki? Was AJ jealous of something?

The opening of the door in front of her threw all questions from the Brit's mind, and Brie's smiling face greeted her. "Hey Paige, can we help you with something?"

"Mind if I crash with you two tonight?" Paige asked. "AJ isn't feeling too great, I wanted to give her some peace."

"Sure, come in." Brie smiled and stepped aside.

* * *

 **Team PaiJ or Team Braige? Hard hitting question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL dear people, it seems I write one of these things each time I update now cos I literally suck at updating, someone come DDT some sense into me or something. Anyways, I have this all planned out (mostly) but haven't really been inspired to write lately, not quite sure why. With that being said, I'm really feeling it right now after a recent review sparked me again so it's time to get this baby back on track, as well as a request I have pending that I hope to get out shortly. Hope you all enjoy and don't murder me k thanks.**

* * *

Paige awoke the next morning as the filling in a sleepy Bella sandwich. As soon as Nikki had heard that she would be spending the night, she'd insisted on pushing her and Brie's single beds together in order to save Paige having to sleep on the floor or the squish of having two people in a one person bed. Following her "stroke of genius" as she'd put it (much to the amusement of her sister), they'd spent a relaxing and comfortable night together, most of which was spent laughing at a tacky horror movie and chatting about anything that came to them.

With Nikki on one side of her and Brie on the other, both still snoring softly, Paige knew there was no way she was going to be able to get up without disturbing them both, so instead she shuffled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. As she watched the patterns the early morning sunlight made through the curtain, her mind wandered to the previous night. _"Don't let me keep you from her"_ replayed over and over again, each time with the venom and attitude AJ had put into it. What had she even meant? It clearly sounded like jealousy, anyone could pick up on that, but jealously of what? _I'm fucking falling for her, maybe already fallen and she has no idea at all..._ Paige thought, absent mindedly nibbling at her lip stud.

"Morning." Nikki yawned next to her before flinging her arms up to stretch and hitting her hands on the headboard. "OW!"

Paige immediately laughed which, coupled with Nikki's exclamation a moment before, caused Brie to stir and open her eyes. "What's funny?" She murmured.

"Your sister's an idiot, nothing new." Paige replied casually, shifting closer to her to avoid Nikki's lazy attempt at hitting her.

Brie felt her breath hitch in her throat at her crush's sudden and very close proximity. "What did she do now?" She asked, forcing her voice to come out in a somewhat normal tone, which was made easier by the fact she could mask it with sleepiness.

"Went to stretch and whacked her hands on the headboard." Paige informed her before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up." Nikki glared at her, sitting up and stretching out properly then heading to her suitcase to grab some clothes. "Coming for breakfast?"

"I think I'll just call room service." Paige answered, knowing that accepting Nikki's offer would mean having to go back to her and AJ's room to get dressed, and since she was pretty sure that AJ would be awake by then, it was a situation she'd rather avoid for the time being. She knew she had to get to the bottom of whatever was causing her best friend to act this way with her, but she wasn't ready to face AJ looking like she had the night before again.

"Laaazy." Nikki teased.

"Hey, I'll be hitting the gym after, and I have SmackDown taping tonight." Paige countered as she rolled out of bed and went to open the curtain and window, playfully sticking her tongue out at Nikki on her way past.

"You coming then" Nikki asked her twin.

Brie shook her head. "Nah, I'll keep Paige company. You'll probably just be going on about John anyways, I know he's arriving soon."

"Can't help that I miss my man." Nikki stated with a smirk. "Alright then, I'll see if Nattie wants to come instead." She decided, grabbing her phone along with the clothes she chose then heading into the bathroom.

"Thanks for staying with me." Paige grinned at Brie as she made her way back over to the joined beds.

"It's no problem." Brie smiled, taken by surprise a moment later when Paige laid down and rested her head on her stomach, using her like a pillow. "Like I said, no one wants to try to digest food while Nikki goes on and on about John. It's puke inducing."

"I can hear you!" Nikki yelled from the bathroom as Paige snickered.

"Well I wasn't trying to be quiet." Brie called back, shaking her head in amusement. She passed a few comfortable minutes, sneaking glances at the Brit resting on her all the while, before her sister came back out.

"Sometimes I wonder how I have such a rude relative." Nikki stated, referring to Brie's earlier comment. "Good luck being left alone with her." She added to Paige, clearly joking since she gave a telling wink before leaving the room to go meet the Queen of Harts at a cozy looking cafe across the road from the hotel.

Brie rolled her eyes as the door closed. "Are you okay?" She asked Paige a few moments later, noting her silence.

"Yeah, just thinking about some stuff." Paige replied with a smile. "Don't worry pumpkin, let's find a menu and get some food in here."

Brie nodded and reached over to the bedside table to grab a menu, making sure Paige wouldn't have to move so as to not disrupt their current position. She could tell something was bothering her, and would bet anything it had to do with AJ, but she wasn't about to force the Brit into talking about it. All she wanted to do was distract her from whatever had entered her mind and made her mood change so suddenly.

On the other side of the door, a still moody, running on next to no sleep AJ had entered the hallway and caught sight of Nikki walking towards the elevator. With a clench of her jaw at the memory of their last encounter, she pushed her pride aside, focused on the matter at hand and ran after her. "Nikki, wait!"

Nikki, who had stopped at the elevator, turned and raised an eyebrow as AJ approached her. "What?"

"Is Paige okay?" AJ asked. Since the woman in question had left her phone behind when she stormed out, there wasn't really another way to find out...besides going to the Bellas room, which was a last resort.

Nikki shrugged. "She spent the night in great company."

AJ sighed impatiently. "Can you just answer my question?"

"Geez, I thought it was obvious. Yes, she's okay, why wouldn't she be?" Nikki questioned curiously.

"'Cause...never mind. Listen, I'm sorry about the other day, I really shouldn't have said what I did." AJ began honestly. Though she disliked Nikki and Brie seemed to be in the way of what she wanted, she knew she'd been hugely in the wrong. "I snapped and I didn't mean it."

Nikki nodded. "It's fine, I understand." She accepted, turning to hit the elevator button.

"You sure?" AJ asked.

"You obviously have feelings you aren't dealing with. I'm not getting in the way of you dealing, and neither is my sister." Nikki told her.

AJ sighed as the elevator signalled its arrival and Nikki stepped inside. "You're right. Can you tell me where Paige is?"

"Paige? Yeah, I left her in bed with Brie. They were gonna order some breakfast." Nikki replied before pressing the button for the ground floor and disappearing out of sight behind the closing doors, leaving AJ to feel as though an invisible baseball bat hit her full force in the gut. Just the thought of Paige snuggled up with HER was enough to make her feel like her world was ending, but then there was what had happened between them on top of it...she'd driven Paige away. She loved her and she'd pushed her back out of stubbornness and bad temper. All she'd had to do was tell her...the chance was crystal clear but she'd blown it.

With a dejected sigh, AJ turned back down the hallway and walked back to her and Paige's room, feeling impossibly worse at the sounds of laughter she heard passing the Bellas room. The sounds of Paige being totally fine with Brie. The sounds of Paige having fun despite what had happened. She wanted to make up, but she had no idea where to even start. She knew they'd have to face each other on SmackDown that night, but that was just work...could she manage to avoid her before and after? Should she try to?

At the end of the day, AJ knew talking was the option that made most sense, but what good is talking when you can't find the courage to say what you really want to?

* * *

 **I have the next chapter already started, so it should be up within a few days. Thank you alllll**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...it's been over a year and a half now since I updated this dead old story right here. Don't wanna make this note too long, so I'll just give you guys the basic situation: I was struggling writing consistently for the last few chapters of this, despite really wanting to. The lack of result coupled with Brie semi-retiring and Paige's suspensions/serious injury made inspiration hard to find, and I lost my document with the rest of the story planned out too. Eventually it left my mind completely. That being said, I recieved a PM from user DonutBoomerang a few days ago that reminded me of this story and how much I enjoy writing, so shoutout and huuuge thanks to them for getting me back here! And a massive apology to all I left hanging with this story, hopefully it's still enjoyed.**

* * *

Shortly after her brief encounter with Nikki and the heart-wrenching realization that Paige was just fine with Brie, AJ decided to go for a run, thinking it'd help to clear her head. The fact that Paige would soon have to come to their room to grab some of her things also had something to do with that decision, she wasn't ready to deal with the situation just yet.

A couple of hours later, she returned to find that all of Paige's things were gone.

It was a long, miserable day after that.

* * *

The nights SmackDown tapings came and went, with AJ losing to Eva Marie via count out as she beat up a distracting Paige then getting laid out by Paige afterwards, adding the final bit of fuel before their Summerslam title match that weekend.

As much as she wanted to find out what the fuck was going on with AJ and clear things up, Paige had found herself relieved when they didn't cross paths backstage before they were due to go out. The cold look on AJ's face the last time they spoke was still stuck in her head, making the idea of talking again seem far too intimidating. But, as the saying goes, luck runs out. As she was heading to get changed and make a quick getaway, AJ jogged up behind her and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Can we please talk?"

Paige felt her heart immediately speed up. That damn question never brought anything good, at least not in her experience. Composing herself, she quickly gave a nod. "Sure, locker room?"

The smaller woman nodded in response and followed her the few remaining steps, swallowing nervously as Paige closed the door behind them.

"Sooo..." The Brit began, her face questioning.

"You moved your stuff from our room." AJ stated, mentally cursing herself as soon as the words left her mouth. _Real smooth, just great there, spook her why don't you._

"Oh, that. Yeah. Well..." Paige trailed off, looking down a moment to avoid eye contact as she explained. "You were avoiding me and refused to tell me why. I decided it'd be easier to stay out of your way."

AJ sighed, easily noticing how hurt she was. "Look, I just..."

"You just what?" Paige asked impatiently, the anger she'd felt the previous night suddenly coming back and taking over to help hide her emotional vulnerability. "Thought it'd be fine to make me feel like shit?"

"You felt like shit? Really? It sure didn't sound like it when you were having a blast with Brie Bella this morning!" AJ retorted before she could help herself, her own anger (or was it plain jealousy?) flaring up in response to the abrupt change of tone.

Paige exhaled in exasperation. "What the fuck is your problem?! In case you forgot, you're the one who was avoiding me. I tried to talk to you and you completely blew me off, yet you're mad when I just stay the fuck away from you like you wanted?"

"I never wanted that!" AJ replied, raising her voice as the situation got the best of her.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU WANT?" Paige yelled back.

"I..." AJ stopped dead, knowing full well what the answer was but still unable to bring herself to say it out loud. Saying it would make it so _real_ , would be something she could never take back, something that could ruin everything she had going with the woman stood in front of her.

Paige scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She grabbed her bag off the bench next to her, not caring that she hadn't changed yet, and was out the door before AJ could even try to stop her.

"I want you." AJ whispered to the now empty room.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nikki asked bluntly from the top of her bed, where she was half slouched against the headboard with a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Oh fuck no." Was Paige's response from the foot of the bed before she downed the rest of her own drink. "Let's just have a laugh."

Nikki flashed her an understanding smile and nodded, reaching for the open bottle on the night stand next to her. "I'll drink to that." She stated merrily, leaning forward to refill her friends glass. It was quite clear to her that whatever was bothering Paige had a whole lot to do with a certain Divas Champion, but she knew better than to pry. Things would be said when they were ready to be said, there was no use in pushing it, especially since Paige was now rooming with her and her twin sister. They just needed to be there for her and offer her a good distraction from her problems.

"So, all set for tomorrow?" Paige asked, stretching a bit where she laid propped up on one arm. The three of them were due to catch an early morning flight to LA, which would arrive in time to kick off the usual fan meetings and other festivities typical of Summerslam week.

"Oh you know it." Nikki replied with a grin. "Summerslam week is amazing. I can't believe I get to be with you for your first!"

"Ahhh don't remind me, I'm nervous enough already." Paige laughed.

Nikki rolled her eyes playfully. "You'll kill it, I'll be right there in the back ready to pop some champagne when you're done."

"Much appreciated." The Brit said with a wink, trying to ignore the sudden twist in her gut as the mention of their match brought AJ back into her mind. She quickly changed the subject. "Where's your double at anyways?"

"Oh Brie? She went for a swim in the indoor pool." Nikki informed her casually. "I was gonna go too, but then a drink and a good book was too tempting."

"I feel that." Paige agreed, exaggeratedly smacking her lips after another sip of her wine to prove the point.

"Some company makes it even better though." The Bella twin added cheerily, earning a smile in response.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a little while, Nikki reading and Paige scrolling on her phone, until the latter came across a long list of Would You Rather questions. The increasingly silly choices coupled with the now almost empty bottle of wine sat between them (they'd given up on glasses now, instead just alternating swigs) caused great hilarity, which was proving to be just the kind of distraction Paige needed. As they were both cackling at the latest question, the door opened and Brie walked in, shooting them an amused look before she shut the door behind her.

"Well, you two are quite the sight." She commented with a laugh, taking in the image of both women slouched over the two joined beds, pyjamas on and faces flushed from the mixture of alcohol and laughter.

"Hey Brieeeee." Paige called, patting the space next to her. "Join us."

"Yeah Brie, join us!" Nikki seconded. "And tell us if you'd rather have a head the size of a tennis ball or the size of a watermelon." She added, causing herself and Paige to both crack up again.

Brie couldn't help but snicker at how ridiculous they were being. "Fine, fine, just let me take a quick shower and get into my PJs."

"'Kay, hurry back." Paige grinned before turning back to Nikki to discuss The Great Head Size Dilemma.

Brie shook her head fondly and turned to the bathroom, eager to finish and go join them. She felt bad knowing that Paige was only with them because something had hurt/upset her, but she was glad to know that the younger woman trusted them and felt close enough to them to turn to them when she needed someone. They hadn't known each other that long, but being on the road together week in and week out formed a quick and close bond, a bond she hoped would keep growing (in her and Paige's case, maybe keep growing in more ways than one). As she was drying off her hair, she heard Nikki suggesting getting into bed, and by the time she left the bathroom, both women were already settled down, still giggling a little as they got over their conversation.

"Room for a little one?" She asked, walking over.

"Always." Paige replied, gesturing to the empty side of the "double bed". She was in the middle again, just like the previous night.

Brie got in with a smile, feeling content as she slipped under the sheet. "I decided about my head by the way...watermelon all the way."

Her twin immediately let out a snort. "You'd look freaking hilarious with a head that big."

"Don't have to imagine how you'd look though, it's right there." Brie responded in typical Bella Banter fashion, much to Paige's amusement.

"Oh my gosh, ruuuude." Nikki protested.

"Now now children, simmer down." Paige chipped in playfully.

"Yeah Nikki, simmer down."

"I hate you both." Nikki grumbled, totally lacking seriousness, as she reached over to turn off the light.

"Aw, love you too, pumpkin." Paige replied, blowing a kiss in the dark. "Night guys."

"Niiight." Chorused the Bellas in unison, and they were both fast asleep in no time at all. For Paige, however, sleep didn't come so easily. She'd spent a great couple of hours in even better company, but everything that had gone wrong over the past couple of days lingered in the back of her mind and had now decided to hop to the front, taking over everything. Had she been unfair walking away like that? Should she have kept her cool and listened? There could've been a good explanation...maybe now she'd never know. Or maybe she didn't want to know. Everything had gone downhill so quickly...though she hated to admit it to herself, it scared her, and the possibility of not mattering as much to AJ as AJ did to her weighed heavily on her heart. The possibility of feeling something AJ would never reciprocate.

And AJ was only a few doors down, sleeping alone again.

So close but so far away at the same time.

 _I miss her..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Feels great to be back guys ^_^ So great that I really got rolling and wrote a quick update, mostly Braige-centric this time. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Paige's lips were on hers, lightly brushing against them at first then easing into a firmer kiss, causing her breath to catch in her throat for the slightest moment. She'd shared kisses before, but nothing like this, she thought as Paige's hands found her hips and gently brought her closer..._

"Brie! We're here."

Brie gave a soft grunt and opened her eyes to find the very subject of her dream looking right at her. She instantly blushed as the mental images flooded back and quickly rubbed her eyes, hoping to hide her now flushed expression. "Sorry, dozed off."

"You don't say." Came Nikki's voice from the drivers seat in front of her. "Gosh Brie, you slept most of the flight here and now again."

Brie rolled her eyes at the back of her sisters head. "I was sleepy. And now I'm hungry, so let's dump our stuff and find some food."

"I second that." Said Paige enthusiastically, shooting Brie a grin before hopping out the passenger seat.

"Sounds like a plan." Nikki agreed.

They all grabbed their luggage and made their way to check into the hotel they'd be calling home for the next few nights. Since John had arrived the day before to do some press, Nikki would be staying with him, which left Brie and Paige sharing a room to themselves (prompting Nikki to quietly inform her sister that she and Paige could now "totally get it on with no one in the way"). After checking in, they took a moment to leave their things in their rooms then headed for a quiet cafe down the road to fuel up.

Whilst eating, Paige and Nikki maintained easy conversation, but Brie didn't participate much. Her head was mostly in other places, namely the dream she'd been having when they'd arrived. She knew she was somewhat (okay, fine...a whole lot) physically attracted to Paige, she also knew that she loved her personality and loved spending time around her, but up until then she'd been able to more or less box it up as nothing more than a light crush. Something that would wear off and eventually disappear entirely without her having to even mention it. Her dream had thrown all of that off and now, simply put, she had the urge to act upon it. But how? And when?

"Earth to Brieeee." Sang Nikki, wafting a hand in front of her face. "You like totally zoned out on us. C'mon, we're leaving."

Brie gave a small laugh, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Guess I didn't wake up properly yet or something."

"Looked like you were daydreaming." Paige teased as she got to her feet.

 _You have no idea..._ Brie thought to herself, standing up too. "Nah, just need the coffee to do its job."

"I hope it does it before our signing, I don't want you to like fall asleep on the table." Commented Nikki, earning another eye roll from her twin as the three of them left the cafe and walked back to their hotel to get changed and freshen up for the day ahead.

* * *

Once her fan meeting/signing was over, only one word could describe Paige, and that word was "overwhelmed".

The fact that so many people had actually paid to come and see her was something that she had a hard time grasping, understandably so considering she'd only been on the main roster for a few months. She was aware of the good reactions her feud was getting, but hadn't expected such a large part of that to be because of _her_ and not just because of who she was feuding with. It was amazing to see.

After finishing up and greeting a few stray fans on her way out the back exit, the Brit pulled her phone out her pocket and unlocked the screen, a small sigh escaping her when she saw there was still no word from AJ. A part of her wanted to just call and fix everything, but she was still too upset to go through with it. Stubborn too, and kind of scared, but mostly upset.

Her thumb hovered over AJs name a few seconds longer then quickly moved down and hit Brie's instead. After a couple of rings, the call was picked up:

 _"Heyy there."_

"Hey pumpkin, where you at?" Paige asked, leaning against a wall.

 _"Some shop near Axxess. Nikki and I got finished and she went off with John, so I thought I'd hang around so we could leave together. You know, since we're sharing a hire car and all."_

Paige smiled, genuinely touched. "Aww, what a sweetheart. Meet you at the car then?"

 _"See you there."_

Still smiling, she blew a kiss down the phone and hung up before making her way to where they'd parked earlier in the day. They met up shortly after and traded stories from their days as Brie drove them back to the hotel, where they decided they'd relax on their rooms balcony and order in some food.

As much as she tried to deny it to herself, Brie had a decent case of the butterflies. Sure, she'd spent time alone with Paige before, but never in this kind of situation. It all felt so...date-y. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on her part. Either way, there was just the two of them and she really felt she had to take some form of action, even if it was against her better judgement. There was no such thing as the perfect time, right? One simply had to make things happen for themselves.

"You still here?" Paige asked playfully after swallowing the last bite of her pasta carbonara.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry." Brie began apologetically. "I zoned out again."

Paige waved her hand dismissively as she drank some water. "No worries. You have been kinda distracted today though, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good." Brie replied with a smile. She took a moment to look at her companion, who was now slightly slouched back in her chair with her feet up on the railing, wearing her usual casual outfit of a crop top and her merch sweats. _Not fair to look good without even trying..._ the Bella twin thought before speaking again. "I did want to ask you something though, if it's not too personal."

The younger woman raised a suspicious eyebrow in her direction then cracked into a grin, showing she was messing around. "Hit me."

"Well...er...what's the deal with you and AJ?" Despite Nikki's assurances, she needed to know for sure before acting upon anything.

"Oh." Paige paused, clearly caught off guard. "I'm...I'm not sure, to be honest with you."

Brie frowned slightly. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosey."

"Nah, it's fine. I just haven't really put a label on it, you know?" Paige looked back up at the sky, as if searching for some hidden answer up there among the few stars that were emerging through the rapidly darkening twilight.

Brie nodded, letting the silence linger.

"It just started so suddenly. We got really close because of working together, she really helped me out transitioning to the main roster and all that...then we fucked. And it kept happening and neither of us questioned it, at least not out loud." It felt strange to be talking about all of this, but she continued. "I guess we basically act like a couple without any of the compromise."

"And is that what you want?"

Paige sighed and brought her feet back to the ground to sit facing her friend, her mind going back to the argument with AJ and how she'd stormed out at the lack of response to a similar question. "I thought it was, I thought it was a damn great deal, but now I don't know. Maybe part of me does want more."

Brie swallowed, trying her hardest to ignore the small sinking sensation she felt in her chest. "Would you ever tell her?"

"Tell her what?" The Brit asked with a wry smile. "I'm not even sure about this."

"I can understand not being sure. But some things are worth taking a chance for...at least that's what I think."

"You could be right, but how would I know?"

Brie swallowed again. Screw the butterflies from earlier, they were nothing compared to what was going on in there now. It felt like her entire stomach was going to take off any moment, but she forced herself to regain some semblance of composure. There wasn't going to be a better moment than this.

"I guess you just know." She replied quietly.

And with that, she threw her better judgement aside and leaned forward...


	9. Chapter 9

**Duuudes! Your reviews are giving me life right now. Seriously, thank you all so much, I still can't quite believe people are still reading this. Quick special thanks to Ads611, for the constant support and also the longest and most detailed review I've ever gotten, and to SpariaToTheNextLevel, for not regretting choosing me to write their idea. Buckle up, it's time to get angsty (you've been warned).**

* * *

Their lips met in a soft kiss, just for a couple of seconds, before Brie pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I should go." She murmured, turning towards the balcony door. All she could think was that she'd made a huge mistake. ruined everything. And she'd known, deep inside she'd _known_ it was probably a bad idea, one that would never give her what she wanted because what she wanted would always be out of her reach. That much had been clear to her in Paige's reaction when talking about AJ, but still... _still_ she'd gone ahead and kissed her. Every single one of her instincts was telling her to bolt right then and there, and she was listening to them.

She suddenly felt Paige's hand gently grabbing her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Please don't."

Although Brie's mind was now screaming even louder at her to just run before she made anything worse, she couldn't bring herself to. Not after hearing those words. With a heavy sigh, she turned back to Paige, who was now on her feet too.

Paige released her wrist. "Look at me?" She asked quietly, noticing how the other woman was avoiding doing so. "Please?"

Brie relented and met her gaze, a huge rush of sadness washing over her as their eyes locked.

"Why are you sorry?" Paige asked. The kiss had left her stunned, to say the least, and she'd never in a million years have imagined it happening. But beneath the shock lied something much deeper: it had made her realise there was only one person she wanted to be kissing. And that realisation scared her more than anything, but right then she had to put herself aside and focus on not losing a very close and important friend.

"Because I have a stupid crush on you."

"Brie, I..."

"Your heart belongs with someone else...doesn't it?" Brie asked quietly, already dreading the answer that a big part of her already knew to be true. The very same answer she'd ignored in order to take this suicide dive of a chance.

Paige sighed. "Yeah pumpkin, I think it does."

Her words lingered in the cool night air as the faint sound of traffic several stories below filled the silence. Brie gave a small nod and looked away, unable to say anything just yet, so Paige continued:

"You're an amazing woman, Brie, and you're beautiful...I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about you in that way before. But you've made me realise I really do have feelings I need to deal with. I'm an emotional mess and you deserve better than that."

Brie managed to look at her again and gave another nod, her eyes sad but understanding. "I get it, I mean, I thought you loved her...I just had to be sure."

"I'm really sorry."

Brie shook her head. "Don't be, it's fine. Crushes pass."

"I'm flattered to have been your crush." Paige told her sincerely. "Really fucking flattered."

"Thanks..." Brie trailed off a moment. "Are you gonna go talk to AJ about all this?"

"Now? No way. This is still our night." Paige replied with a smile. As much as she knew she couldn't run from her feelings forever, especially now she was a lot more certain of them, she didn't want to leave Brie after such a difficult moment. Not to mention the fact she was scared shitless by the mere idea of plucking up the courage to confront everything head on. "If you'll still have me."

"Of course I will." The Bella twin confirmed, returning the smile as best she could. "It's not often we get to hang out without my sister being all loud and hogging bed."

Paige couldn't help but laugh. "Very true, I won't tell her you said that though. Wanna go inside and watch something?"

Brie nodded. "Yeah, but first...I...I don't want anything to change between us after tonight."

Without saying a word, the younger woman closed the space between them and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling the need to assure her as best she possibly could. "Nothing here will change, I promise." She whispered. The honestly in her voice left no room for doubt.

They stayed like that a little bit longer, until Brie finally loosened her grip and headed to find a movie for them while Paige cleared their takeout rubbish off the table and brought their glasses inside. Not long later, they were slouched together on Paige's bed (because Brie could never resist the way she'd patted the spot next to her in invitation with a sweet grin, just like she always did) watching The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey on the hotel TV.

The slouching gradually turned into laying and at some halfway-ish point during the movie, Brie started to doze off; somewhere not too far behind her, Paige followed suit. It wasn't until after 1am that Brie awoke and carefully (somewhat reluctantly) moved the few feet away to her own bed and settled down there. As she fell back asleep, one singular thought kept nagging at her, no matter how hard she tried to push it away.

Somewhere in the very back of her mind, she was wondering if Paige had kissed her back.

* * *

The first day of SummerSlam Axxess had been like some personal form of torture for AJ. It was bad enough that she couldn't get Paige off of her mind anyways, but spending hours signing fans pictures of them both, answering questions about working together...that had made it all so much worse. She loved her fans and her job more than words could say, but damn was it hard in this situation. And the icing on the cake? That had definitely been seeing Paige arriving with the Bellas, all smiles and excitement. Quite frankly, AJ had been glad to slip away unnoticed by any of the three of them...especially since she knew exactly what the current roommate situation was.

With an irritated frown, she replaced the dumbbells she'd been using and stretched out. Today was a new day and she was supposed to be getting her mind off of everything with a good work-out in the hotel gym, not dwelling on it like some kind of masochist. Now quite stubborn, she shook it off and continued.

About 15 minutes and a couple more sets later, her stomach began to voice that it was close to lunch time and she decided to call it a day. She headed to the locker room to retrieve her things, deciding she'd just shower in her room before going to get some food. After that and a quick nap, well...it was time to be strong for the second day of Axxess.

As her luck would have it, Paige was already there when she arrived.

Adding even more luck to that, Brie was with her. There were a few outdoor matches between some of the NXT talent scheduled for that evening and things were just kicking off, much to the delight of the crowd there to witness the attraction. The two women were stood in the background watching.

AJ shot a glare in their general direction before heading somewhere far enough away from them to probably not be noticed but close enough to get a good view of the action. She was hoping it would provide her with a good enough distraction from her own thoughts, though she doubted it would actually work. Days of not speaking to the woman she'd grown pretty much inseparable from (the woman she _loved)_ were weighing heavily on her and she wanted nothing more than to walk right over there and demand to talk, this time making sure she was heard out, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was well aware that her dodging treatment had hurt Paige more than she was letting on, and didn't think she had the right to force her way in there right then. As much as it hurt, she was set on playing the waiting game now. Surely Paige would come around, right?

A few feet away, Brie and Paige were concentrated on the action unfolding in front of them. They'd spent the day together sightseeing, both eager to put the previous nights developments behind them and continue being the same close friends from the past few months. After that, they'd met up with Nikki and John for a bite to eat, which had turned into rather a long affair with the amount of conversation flowing. Neither had mentioned what had happened.

As they stood watching the current match, Paige kept stealing glances over at AJ. She'd noticed her the second she arrived and, of course, Brie had too. She was quiet but not at all unobservant. After a few more minutes and even more stolen glances, the Bella finally spoke up:

"Are you gonna go over there and say something or just stare all night?"

Paige, who'd been quite convinced she was being subtle, quickly turned back to her companion. "Huh? Over where?"

Brie snorted. "You know perfectly well where. C'mon, be brave."

"We came together, I'm not just gonna leave you." Paige argued, trying to buy time. She could feel her stomach beginning to flip around at the thought of speaking to AJ again. The idea was scary enough on its own, so almost unimaginable when she factored in the whole dropping a big L bomb thing.

"Paige, please. Don't think I haven't noticed you brooding all day. I'm fine, these matches have only just got started and I saw Nattie walk over here a few minutes ago, I'll hang with her." Brie encouraged her. Although she'd been hurt the previous night, she truly did want Paige to be happy and would to whatever she could to help push her towards what she wanted. Besides, her crush would pass once she full accepted that the other woman was unavailable...wouldn't it? And there was no way she'd been kissed back...there couldn't be. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"You can find me afterwards and we can head back together as usual." She added reassuringly.

Paige sighed. "Yeah...I guess I do have to find my lady balls eventually."

Brie laughed. "That's the spirit. Go get 'em and all that. I'll be right here or just over there with Nattie if you want to bolt."

"Thanks pumpkin." The Brit smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm really happy I still have you."

"Always will." Brie replied, returning the hug even tighter. And it was true. Despite the fact they'd only been close for a few months, she knew it was a bond she had no desire of breaking, even when her feelings made it complicated to handle.

Paige squeezed her then let go and ran a hand through her own hair. "Alright, I'm going in."

"Good luck." Brie grinned and shooed her off.

Meanwhile, AJ was still in her spot, trying her hardest to concentrate on the match in front of her but instead finding herself shooting daggers over at the other two women every few minutes. She hated this jealous streak she was having when it came to Paige, but she couldn't help it. It was beyond her control. Sighing, she forced herself to look away from the very public embrace the two were sharing. There was no point in torturing herself, she'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

Less than two minutes later, a voice came from behind her. The one voice she'd want to hear no matter what the moment may be.

"Hey, AJ."

* * *

 **Well, this turned out longer than expected. Listen...I'm so sorry to all you Braige shippers IT PAINED ME TO DO THAT  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Seems I suddenly can't stop writing. Thank you all so so much for the reviews! I don't care if I sound like a broken record, it really makes me happy to know you're enjoying this and invested. Not sure how long this story will go on but if anyone has any requests or anything, just let me know. K now let's get on with it, serious talk time over here.**

* * *

Heart pounding in her chest, AJ turned around to face Paige. "Hey yourself."

It'd only been a couple of days since they last spoke, but like usually happens when you get so close and spend so much time with someone, they both felt as if it'd been so much longer. They looked at each other for a brief moment and locked eyes as Paige spoke again:

"Will you come talk with me?"

AJ nodded, still looking up at her. "Yeah, sure. Lead the way."

With that, Paige set off towards the side of the building, stopping a few steps round the corner once she'd found a quiet and fairly out of sight spot. AJ followed, trying her best to calm her nerves as she went. _How many damn times have you talked before? It'll be fine, you have the chance to straighten things out now..._

"I wanted to apologise for the other day." Paige began once AJ had joined her, just a couple of steps separating them where they stood. The air between them was tense. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that without even letting you say what you wanted to... I'm sorry."

"You had every right to, I hurt you and _I'm_ sorry for that." AJ stopped and swallowed nervously, searching for the taller woman's eyes before she continued, her voice lower now. "You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt."

Paige felt her chest tighten at the words. There was something about the way they'd been said that made her even more sure of her feelings, and even more scared as a result. "I'd never want to hurt you either."

"I know you wouldn't." AJ replied, maintaining the eye contact even as she felt the pricking sensation sneak up and warn her she was probably going to cry really damn soon unless she got a grip on herself.

"I miss you."

And there it was. All remaining grip vanished. A tear threatened to roll down AJ's cheek and she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Paige, burying her face in the Brit's shoulder as she felt her hug returned. "I miss you too."

Paige dropped a gentle kiss on AJ's head and hugged her a bit tighter. It felt so good to have her back in her arms again, safe somehow. The problem was that there was still so much left to say and she had no idea how to begin to, or even if this was the right time and place for such a thing to happen. It was a kind of make or break situation and the thought of how much it could backfire honestly terrified her.

The two remained in each others arms, neither wanting to end the moment at all, until AJ finally pulled back when a realisation hit her head on: that wasn't Paige's perfume she was smelling, it was Brie's. Left from the very embrace she'd witnessed them in a matter of 10 minutes ago. Trying her hardest to not let all the negative feelings surface again, jealousy being the biggest of them, she took a step back.

"Can I ask you something?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Paige just nodded.

AJ took a deep breath. It all came down to this. "Is there something going on between you and Brie?"

"What? No." Paige replied, looking slightly confused. _Does she seriously think...oh God. Shit. She does. But does that mean..._ "Why?"

"You just seem awfully close." AJ replied cautiously. She knew she probably shouldn't say more but it slipped out before she could stop it from happening. "And it's really obvious that she has a huge crush on you."

Paige had no idea how to react. All she could think about was why AJ was asking about this, and if she really was sensing a whole lot more than curiosity there or just imagining it. Although she felt bad knowing she hadn't asked Brie before doing so, she knew she had to share what had happened. "I mean...yeah, we're close friends, same with Nikki. And she kissed me last night bu-"

"Great." AJ jumped in, cutting her off. "So you just lied to me?"

"What? I haven't lied, I'm trying to tell you something." Paige replied, trying her best to keep her patience.

"You said nothing was going on, now you're saying she kissed you. So you lied." AJ told her simply. Some distant part of her told her she was being wildly irrational, but that part was ignored. The Big Green Monster had taken over and it only saw the woman she loved being kissed by someone that wasn't her.

"Why do you even care?!" Paige argued, getting fired up at the accusation. She may be many things, but a liar was never one of them. "You fuck me then avoid me, yet you're mad that someone else showed me some affection?"

AJ scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll be given plenty of affection now."

Paige took a breath to try and regain some calm. "Would you _please_ tell me what the problem is?"

"There's no problem." AJ answered briskly, now in full defence mode. "We were just fuck buddies, now you have a new one."

The other woman felt as if she'd been hit full force in the gut by a football. "That's all I was...a fuck buddy?" She asked quietly, fearing her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

 _Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ "No, Paige..." AJ started, taking a step towards her and reaching for her arm to comfort her. That had come out so wrong. So so damn wrong.

Paige stepped back, rejecting the advance and folding her arms, as if trying to protect herself. Sadness was written all over her face. Hell, she looked almost heart broken. How could she have gotten it all so wrong? How could she have thought that things would actually work out that well for her, that she'd be able to fall for someone and have that person reciprocate her feelings? She was convinced she'd been a complete and utter idiot.

"Guess it's a good thing you never let me finish then." She said a moment later, her voice still low as she looked down at the ground.

"What were you going to say?" AJ asked. She was sure she'd never felt so scared in her entire life. Usually when something made her feel bad, the Brit argued and eventually stormed off, but this? The quiet, vulnerable reaction? This was completely new and so, so much worse.

Paige faltered a couple of seconds then managed to look back up. Her eyes glinted with tears in the early twilight. "I was going to tell you how being kissed by Brie made me realise I only wanted to be kissing you...looks like I'm the world's worst fuck buddy."

And with that she walked past AJ and back around the corner, hurriedly wiping her eyes as she went.

AJ didn't try to stop her. After such a monumental screw up, she had no right to.

* * *

It's funny how when something hurts you really bad, everything else seems to drop out of focus. Like one of those huge, fuck-you-right-the-way-up hurts. The kind you think it'll take forever to pick yourself up from. They hit you without warning and suddenly nothing else seems that important anymore. Even the loudest noises can turn into a sort of fuzzy background sound, simply because you can't bring yourself to concentrate on them.

That's what Paige was feeling right then.

She made her way round the back of the big, cheering crowd of people and headed over to find Brie, hiding her face and smudged eye make-up as best she could along the way. Luckily, everyone was focused on the current match and she found Brie stood alone (Nattie had left her to answer a call).

"Brie? I need to go." She said from behind her, still quiet.

Brie turned around upon hearing her voice and immediately noted that she'd cried. It was more than enough to know that things had most certainly not gone according to plan. Without saying a word, she put an arm around Paige's shoulders and they slipped away to where they'd parked.

They drove back to their hotel in silence. Paige couldn't find it in her to put up any kind of facade. Not only did she know that Brie would 100% not buy it, she also didn't have the energy. So she just gazed out the window, the odd sniffle escaping her as she tried and failed to not cry any more. She didn't want to believe that what AJ had said was true, but she felt she needed to. She'd clearly seriously misjudged their entire situation, but now she knew the truth and one way or another, she was going to come to terms with it. Eventually.

At the same time, Brie was worried and seeing someone she cared about so much that upset hurt her, but she trusted that Paige would talk to her when she was ready to. For now, all she could do was be there for her, so that's exactly what she was going to do...despite the fact that a part of her really wanted to go back and slap some damn sense into AJ for whatever it was she'd done this time.

"Sorry I made you leave so soon." Paige said once they were back and in their room again.

"Don't be." Brie told her with a smile. "Friends come first."

Paige gave her the slightest of smiles back. It was all she could muster. "Thank you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to though."

"Of course I'm staying." Brie responded firmly, sliding her shoes off to further confirm that fact. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just sit with me?"

Despite the circumstances, the Bella twin found it to be an adorable request. "You've got it. PJ change first?"

Paige nodded and grabbed a vest and some shorts out of her suitcase before heading to wash up.

A huge sigh came from Brie as soon as the bathroom door closed. She'd seen Paige upset before, but not like this. This was flat out sadness and pain, maybe even rejection too. And all she wanted was to make it better for her. To somehow ease whatever had hurt her so much.

The question was, could she?

* * *

 **Whew it got sad up in here. I feel evil. Quick request! I haven't seen RAW yet so if the very subject of this story did indeed make her rumoured return, I'd appreciate it if no one spoiled (gotta be careful on the internet hahaha). Next chapter will be up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took a little longer than expected to get this one out, I wanted to have a (hopefully) good bridge between things happening. Hope you all enjoy and many thanks again for the amazing reviews, they seriously make me happy ahh.**

* * *

The night had gone as well as it could have.

Although Paige hadn't felt like it, Brie had managed to persuade her to share some food, which she considered a victory in itself given the state her friend was in. After that, she'd relaxed on Paige's bed with her and watched random Friends re-runs. Her arm had been around Paige the whole time they watched, with the younger woman slouched a bit further down and curled into her, seemingly searching for comfort. Brie was more than happy to provide it.

They hadn't really spoken much, there wasn't any need to. Eventually, between odd comments and occasional amused sounds, sleep had taken Paige and given her some much needed peace, peace which Brie hadn't had the heart to disturb by attempting to move.

So she'd stayed there.

Now she was laid awake in Paige's bed while the Brit carried on sleeping beside her. Judging by the amount of light coming through the crack between the curtains and the relative peace in the air, she guessed it was around 8AM, meaning they'd both achieved a decent night's sleep. She gave a small yawn and looked over at the woman beside her, smiling a little at the arm draped over her middle. It had happened at some point during the night; Brie had awoken in need of rescuing her arm from under Paige and in response, Paige had sleepily slung her own arm over her in a loose kind of cuddle. Though she knew it meant nothing, she couldn't help the small flutter in her chest at the memory of it. The more time she spent with Paige, the more she wondered how anyone could ever hurt her.

A few minutes later, Paige rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, instantly doing a full body stretch out.

"Morning, Paige." Brie smiled.

"Hey, pumpkin." Paige replied. Her expression was soft from sleep but her eyes still held the same sadness as before she'd closed them. Everything had hit her like a freight train as soon as her mind regained consciousness. "I didn't know you stayed here."

Brie felt a slight blush creep onto her face. "Yeah, you kinda fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry."

Paige shook her head with a slight laugh. "Nah, _I'm_ sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It was no problem, really." Brie assured her as she sat herself up against the headboard. "Nikki's done it loads of times. Besides, I'm glad you got some rest."

"Thanks." The younger woman stretched again then dragged herself up next to her. "Seriously, it means a lot that you looked after me like you did."

"I always will." Brie answered sincerely. It had been hard for her to put her feelings aside, and she hadn't managed to do it completely (as evidenced by her heart attempting to take flight over a simple cuddle), but enough to be able to offer her support and help with no problem. After all, her main concern was Paige being alright.

Paige responded by resting her head on Brie's shoulder. "Me too."

There was that damn flutter again... "How are you doing?"

A few seconds passed in total silence before Paige quietly responded, no longer able to keep everything inside. "She said we were just fuck buddies...how am I supposed to accept that?"

"What?" Brie immediately felt a rush of anger flare up inside her. She'd suspected AJ was quite the idiot for not being with Paige already, given their situation, but this was an entirely different level of stupidity. She wrapped her arms around Paige, feeling like she'd been stabbed in the heart when she heard her start to cry. "No...Paige, you could never be just that, not to anyone. Why did she say that?"

"She asked if I had anything with you." Paige began, wiping her eyes. She usually hated being so vulnerable in front of others, but it was different here. Brie had more than earned her trust and now everything was coming out, hitting her all over again. "I told her you kissed me and she went off before I could even explain and say what I wanted to say."

Brie sighed and pulled Paige closer as more tears came. "I'm so sorry...I never wanted to cause you any kind of problem. Especially not with someone so important to you."

With a sniff, Paige broke the hug to look at her. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't think that."

"Thank you." Brie gave her a sad smile. "I still feel I did though. What are you gonna do?"

The younger woman shrugged and reached over to the night stand to retrieve the half empty packet of tissues she'd had the night before, blowing her nose once she had one. "Stay away from her, I guess. Though that'll be fucking hard since we have a huge match in two days that we need to prepare."

"Has she tried to talk to you?"

"I saw she'd messaged when we got back last night. I turned my phone off after that."

The Bella twin nodded understandingly and was just about to respond when there was a knock and the voice of her other half came floating in, muffled by the door. "It's meeee."

Paige snorted at the sudden intrusion. "Who's me?" She called back as Brie got up.

"Gosh, you know who. Now let me in!"

Brie giggled and granted her sisters request. "Morning, sunshine."

"I hate you both." Nikki announced as she entered the room. "But I can let it slide because my man went off to be all busy and I'm bored alone."

"Ohh I see, we're the last resort here." Brie teased.

Nikki stuck her tongue out at her and glanced around the room, immediately noting two things: one of the beds hadn't been slept in and Paige had definitely been crying. The first thing would've led her to believe something like _that_ had actually happened, but the latter negated it. Unless they'd done the nasty and cried about it, that was. "Nah. You guys good? I wanted to catch you last night at Axxess but Nattie said you'd left randomly."

"Brie can fill you in." Paige informed her, getting to her feet and heading towards her suitcase for some fresh clothes. She really didn't feel like talking more about everything, especially not having cried already. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"'Kay." Brie replied, shooting her a comforting smile before she disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as she was gone, Nikki turned to her sister with a questioning face. She was coming to realise she'd missed a whole lot over the past couple of days. They took a seat on Brie's bed and Nikki was quickly (and quietly) filled in on the kiss and what had gone down with Paige and AJ, leaving her looking stunned.

"You kissed her and you didn't tell me yesterday?! Is she okay?"

"I couldn't just blurt it out over lunch with you and John." Brie argued in her own defence. "And I don't know...she hardly spoke last night, I only found out what happened just before you arrived. I can't understand how AJ could do that to her..."

Nikki frowned, remembering the recent confrontation that she'd had with the woman in question. "Are you gonna try again now she wrecked it?"

Brie shook her head. "I can't, Nikki. It's obvious Paige doesn't feel the same way about me, there's no point."

"What will you do then?"

"I'll carry on looking out for her, try to cheer her up. Keep her company."

"How can you just like...be there for her with this? Doesn't it hurt you?" Nikki asked tentatively. Even though she greatly admired how loyal her twin was, she really didn't want her being harmed by anything. At least not more than she already was by having been pretty much rejected.

Brie sighed. "I want her to be okay, happy."

"You missed a question."

"Yeah...it hurts knowing that she's in love with someone else. But it hurts more seeing her this way."

* * *

 _14/8/14_

 _[19:13] Paige, I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. You've never been just sex to me...I need to see you. Whenever you're ready._

 _[21:43] Please, please let me fix this._

 _15/8/14_

 _[07:02] I'll wait however long it takes just please, give me a chance._

AJ stared at the conversation on her phone screen for what felt like the hundredth time, as if she could make a response appear by sheer willpower. None of the three messages she'd sent had been read and only the first had been delivered, which told her Paige had seen her trying to establish contact and chosen to turn her phone off instead. Marvellous. This really was the most monumental fuck up of her entire existence, so much so that she was beginning to feel there might not be a way back.

Everything had gone in the worst possible way so damn fast. She'd felt so threatened by Brie and after hearing about the kiss...the fear snapped and defence mode came on. That part inside her that she'd completely disregarded when it came to Paige, the part that didn't want to trust or fall for anyone, had come back to force away anything that could hurt her.

And she hadn't listened. Not until it was too late.

If only she'd listened...

Paige's words haunted her and at the same time, gave her hope. If what she'd said was still true...maybe something could be done. Maybe she had a shot.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and the screen lit up with a single message:

 _[13:27] You get a chance._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo a few of you probably noticed I posted a chapter a couple nights ago and now it's been replaced with this one. I got another idea that I liked more and that part of my brain wouldn't let me be til I got it out, so I decided to just rewrite it. Hope you all like it (maybe more than the last one? *fingers crossed*) and sorry for any inconvenience!**

* * *

 _[13:27] You get a chance._

 _[13:28] But I can't yet. I need some time._

Paige hit send and locked her phone again, nervously chewing her lip as she waited to see if she got a response. Though part of her wanted to see AJ and an even bigger part of her wanted to get things back on track somehow, she was still too hurt. Everything was fresh in her mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together and have a much needed conversation unless she allowed time to process her pain first.

A moment later, a reply shot back:

 _[13:29] I understand. Would asking if you'll meet me tomorrow night be too soon?_

After a few seconds contemplation, she responded:

 _[13:30] It'd be okay._

It felt so strange being like this with AJ...so distant, like everything had changed between them and they were almost strangers again. Up until that night when she'd moved to the Bellas room, they'd hardly even had a disagreement and only engaged in playful bickering. How could all they had have fallen away so quickly? As much as her stubborn side didn't want to allow it, her heart didn't believe that all she'd known with AJ had just come from sex. It couldn't have.

 _[13:32] Thank you, I'll text you directions tomorrow. I really hope you'll be there but I get it if you decide not to, I'll give you your space until then. xx_

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she quickly typed back:

 _[13:33] I'll be there, promise._

* * *

"So like, what do you think she'll say?" Nikki asked that evening as they sat out on the hotel's roof terrace/bar with a cocktail each, unwinding and watching the late afternoon sun slowly start to set. Due to having no Axxess set for the day, they'd spent the morning in the gym before going shopping (because yes, more shoes were always needed whenever Nikki was concerned) and Paige had just finished filling them in on her brief conversation with AJ a few hours earlier.

"Fuck knows." Paige replied with a small shrug. "I'm past trying to guess at this point, I'll just listen."

"That'd be a first for you." Nikki joked, meeting a typical stuck out tongue as an answer. "Nah, but you can always call either of us if you want to bail."

"Sure can." Brie agreed. She'd been putting up a cool front all day, but a small part of her still wanted to go clock AJ Lee for being such an indescribable imbecile. Maybe a slightly bigger than small part, now she thought about it. Plus, a feeling of rejection still lingered somewhere within her.

"Thanks, my lovelies." Paige smiled and raised her glass to them before taking a swig. Both Bellas returned the gesture before she spoke again. "I'll be back, gotta pee."

As soon as she left the table and headed off inside, Nikki turned to her twin. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." Brie told her not-so-convincingly.

Nikki frowned. "I feel so bad about what happened with you two...I thought it was all so much simpler. Like, I could just keep AJ away and that'd be that. But then I spoke to her briefly and saw there's actually stuff there and that's why I haven't stuck my nose in."

"Nikki, I don't blame you."

"I totally egged you on though."

"And I'm glad you did." Brie replied, sounding sure of herself this time. "It pushed me to try something, I did and it didn't work out but I still have an amazing friend and my crush will fade. Plus, it was kinda funny to hear you all 'a Bella always gets what she wants'."

"Stoooop." Nikki laughed, swatting at her over the side of her chair and causing her to laugh too. "But I'm glad you see it like that."

"I do, everything keeps going." Brie smiled, a smile that grew when she looked over and saw the missing member of their trio heading back over carrying a tray with another round of drinks. "Trouble's coming."

"I will personally strangle whoever came up with those stupid little timer lights in bathrooms that hardly even give you time to drop your pants before they turn off." Paige announced when she reached them, placing the fresh drinks on the table before sitting down again.

"Hi to you too." Chuckled Brie.

"Paaaaige, I have to meet John downstairs in like 5 minutes and you're here bringing me more drink." Nikki fake complained.

Paige just shrugged, feigning innocence. "Leave it then. Or chug it."

After hardly any thought at all, Nikki downed it (much to the Brit's amusement) then got to her feet. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Do not dare enter Brie Mode and get a good night's sleep."

"Sure, mom." Brie retorted with a laugh.

"Ooooh got 'em." Paige snickered as Nikki jokingly rolled her eyes at them both and started to leave. "Have fun with John, love yaaa."

"Love ya toooo." Nikki called back over her shoulder.

The two remaining women fell into casual chit-chat as they enjoyed the colourful sky just ahead of them, eventually deciding to just grab a bite to eat up there since they'd both developed quite a case of the munchies. Oranges and pinks slowly faded into the familiar glow of twilight and a small patio heater was wheeled up next to them by one of the bar staff to keep flies and mosquitoes away. It made for a very comfortable and calm atmosphere, just the kind of thing Paige had needed to get her mind off of things a bit and allow her to relax, though AJ was never too far from her thoughts.

As much as the calm was helping Paige, it was also helping Brie too. She found watching the world go by to be a great way of putting her own problems into perspective and, she she'd told her sister earlier on, she'd decided to focus on all the good things she had going on. There would be another person and even better feelings, two-sided ones, and she wasn't in any rush to get to those. Just being was the way to go for her. However, before she could actually start to gain closure on the Crush On Paige chapter she'd been going through, there was something she had to know and there was no time like the present.

"Paige?"

The woman in question turned her head to look at her from the seat next to her. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"No need to ask, hit me."

Brie pondered a moment on how best to go about it. "Well...not to bring up the past or make anything awkward, everything's fine, I just need to know, for closure's sake, er...did you kiss me back that night? Or would you have if I hadn't moved away?"

"No, pumpkin." Paige paused a second. She didn't want to hurt any feelings, but she had to tell the truth. "I didn't and I wouldn't have, I couldn't do that to you."

"What do you mean?" Brie asked, her voice slightly lower now. It was undeniable that the response had been a bit of a blow, but a blow she'd been mostly expecting nonetheless.

"I told you that night, you're an amazing woman. You deserve someone that's all in on you, not someone that hasn't got their heart in it." Paige explained sincerely. "I would've just hurt you and I really don't want that."

Brie nodded, showing she understood. "It means a lot that you took care of my feelings like that, thank you."

"I've got your back, you've got mine." Paige informed her with a sweet smile.

Brie smiled back. "Exactly. Wanna head down and find some night-time entertainment?"

"Sounds good to me. But first..." The Brit quickly hopped to her feet. "Tonight's on me." She announced before charging off to pay before she could be stopped, leaving Brie fondly laughing at the action.

"It's my turn next time." She informed in an attempt at being stern once Paige returned.

Paige smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders. "No objections here." She replied, walking them into the elevator.

By the time they'd gotten changed and washed up, the long day's activities (as well as the alcohol they'd drank) had caught up to them, making for sudden drowsiness as soon as they hit their pillows. As usual, they found something random to watch and stayed chatting for a little while before settling down. It wasn't long after they'd said goodnight that Brie was flat out, snoring gently in the bed a few feet away from her roommates.

Now that the distractions were gone, Paige found her mind easily wandering back to AJ once again. She needed answers, some explanation as to what the hell had happened and why AJ had been acting the way she had, but she had no idea if she was going to get them. No idea what to expect. With a soft sigh, she rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest and an escape from the ceaseless thinking.

 _Less than a day to go..._


	13. Chapter 13

**RIGHT PaiJ chapter for you here my dudes, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! I'm close to wrapping this story up but hoping to bring some holiday one-shots at least, though I'd love to do another multi-chap too so feel free to hit me with requests if you have any. Enough of me talking now.**

* * *

Sometimes the simplest things are the hardest to say. The sheer weight that a few words can hold is scary if you really think about it, maybe even terrifying. The way they can slip out and turn your whole world upside down in no time at all, for better or for worse. Everything we say and do is a choice we make...that's scary too. But AJ was tired of being scared, tired of making the wrong choice and running away from what mattered.

If she'd learnt one thing, it was that those simple, hard to say things? They're the ones that mean the most. The ones that have to be said.

After a quick glance at the time, she mentally went over the current situation: was she really sat there on some random, out-of-the-way patch of Santa Monica beach? Yes. Had she strewn battery powered white fairy lights and lit tealights around the blanket she was sat on? Also a yes. Were there still extra candles in her backpack, just incase? Triple yes. Why? Because Paige deserved some probably way too corny but also maybe romantic kind of gesture. Plus, it was pretty much a now or never type of deal. Go big or go home...or something to that effect.

Minutes passed by, each one bringing more and more nerves to the jittery mess that was her stomach. She was thankful that the day had been overcast, it seemed to be keeping most people away from the beach now night was approaching, and the few people there weren't anywhere close by. For once something had worked out in her favour.

 _I probably look like a real idiot sat here..._

Another glance at her phone told her it was now 7:02. Paige would literally be there any minute, providing she could find the spot alright with the wonders of modern technology (AJ had sent her a pinpoint of where she was on Google Maps). A few more minutes came and went before she finally heard the crunching of sand coming up behind her, alerting her to someone's presence. Almost instantly, she got to her feet and turned around, her heart in her throat because _okay yes, this really is happening right now holyshitohmygod stay calm._

"Hi, Paige."

"Hey, AJ." The other woman looked around at the array of small flames and lights dotted in the sand. "What's all this?"

AJ swallowed. "I er, have a lot to say. And I wanted to do it properly. Would you sit with me?"

Deciding not to question anything, Paige nodded and followed her lead, taking a seat near her on the spread out blanket. She'd been more than a little puzzled upon receiving AJ's directions but now that had been replaced with surprise. All this effort for her? She suddenly felt even more nervous than when she'd first approached.

Once the other woman shifted round slightly to look at her, AJ took a breath. "I'm sorry. I know that's not enough because what I said was more than horrible and it hurt you which is the exact thing I never wanted to do. But it wasn't true, I...you mean so fucking much to me, Paige."

Paige glanced down and dug her heels into the sand. The words had come back to hit her and there was no hiding the pain they caused. "Why'd you say it?"

AJ sighed. "I was jealous...I thought you were replacing me and I couldn't deal with that idea."

"Why would I be replacing you?" Paige asked, looking back over at her.

"Because I was a fucking idiot and pushed you away." AJ's voice shook slightly as she carried on. It was time to stop running from this, regardless of how scared she was. "I pushed you away when all I wanted was to have you closer because I've been falling for you for months now and that terrifies me because I don't know what I am to you but then you said you only want to kiss me and I don't want it to be too la-"

The rest of her sentence was lost as Paige leaned over and pressed their lips together softly, one hand propping her up and the other gently cupping AJ's cheek. It was as if some strong force had taken over her the moment she heard that confession, the kind of words she'd only been able to dream about hearing up until then. Nothing mattered except showing AJ that her feelings weren't one sided at all. And they'd kissed plenty of times before, but it had always been in the heat of the moment. This was different, loving. She lingered for a few seconds then pulled away a bit, looking AJ right in the eyes.

"I've been falling for you too."

"Y-you have?" AJ managed to get out, though she had no idea how. The entire moment felt so incredibly surreal.

"I have." Paige confirmed as she trailed her thumb down the other woman's cheek and let her hand fall. "And I could never replace you, I've never wanted to. You're kinda a big deal to me."

"You're kinda a big deal to me too." AJ replied softly, unable to stop the smile that was twitching at the corner of her mouth from growing when a full fledged grin spread across the Brit's face in response to her words. The kind of grin that AJ was convinced should never be legal, like never ever. The kind that made the little lights and flames around them seem dull in comparison. "I missed you so much."

Smile still intact, Paige sat up properly again and held the arm she'd been propped up on up in an invitation that was quickly accepted, snuggling the smaller woman into her side. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I was so stupid with you."

Paige chuckled. "Yeah, you kinda were. But now I know why."

They stayed silent like that for several moments, listening to the small waves washing onto the sand a few meters in front of them. Scatterings of stars were beginning to make themselves visible between thin patches of grey cloud and the sky was slowly getting darker, but the August warmth was still present.

Eventually, AJ broke the silence. "I have something to give you, if I can."

"Of course you can." Came Paige's reply, prompting AJ to remove herself from where she'd been so comfortably sat and shuffle over to her backpack. She opened the front pocket, pulled out a simple, black box and returned to her spot, shyly hesitating for a split second before handing it over.

"It's for tomorrow but I wanted to give you it while it was just us. I saw it a while ago and it made me think of you. Happy early birthday."

Genuinely touched, Paige gave her a soft smile and carefully removed the lid. A tiny gasp escaped her when she laid eyes on the contents: a black velvet choker with a small, silver rose pendent on the front. "AJ...it's so beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much."

 _Should I say it? I'm just gonna say it, what the hell..._ "It'll look beautiful on you."

Even in the dim lighting, the blush that crept up onto the raven haired woman's face was evident due to the way she rushed to cover it. Was this actually happening? Less than an hour ago she'd been dreading the encounter, now things she'd wanted for so long and more were all becoming a reality. It was indescribable. "AJaaaaay." She whined, slightly muffled by her hands over her face.

AJ just let out a fond little laugh though her heart was hammering in her chest, as it seemed to have been doing constantly since her companion's arrival. "Sorry, couldn't help it. And I did kinda owe you for just kissing me with no warning before."

"...that's a decent point." Paige conceded, uncovering her face to look at her again. "Seriously though, thank you. Not just for the gift, for all of this."

"You don't think it's terribly cliche and sappy?" AJ asked teasingly.

Paige laughed. "Well yeah, it is. But it's also really adorable and unexpected. I really did wonder why the hell you were asking me to meet you in the middle of the beach."

AJ shrugged. "I wanted you to see how much you mean to me."

"You mean that much to me too."

They held each others gaze for a few seconds, each lost in their feelings of joy, disbelief and just general giddiness, before AJ spoke again. "Would you come for dinner with me? I mean...it'll be completely dark soon and you're probably hungry. You kinda always are."

"AJ Lee, are you asking me out on a _date_?" Paige asked, cocking her head with a cheeky little smirk.

Now it was AJ's turn to blush. "Yes...I mean no, maybe? Only if you want." She babbled, completely failing to play off her embarrassment.

And there it was again. That should-be-illegal grin that turned the big, bad Black Widow to mush. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

Paige laughed and got to her feet. "Yes really, you dork." She held her hands out and pulled AJ up with her. "But you have to drive because I got a taxi here."

"Deal." AJ shot her a wink and went to start blowing candles out, unable to believe her own amazing luck with how things had gone. She'd started the night half expecting the other woman to want nothing to do with her, now she was about to take her on a date after learning she shared the same feelings as her. That's the kind of thing you see in movies, not the kind you think will ever happen to you. And that kiss...her insides felt like jelly just remembering it.

They tidied up the now blown out tealights and stuffed them into AJ's backpack, closely followed by the blanket they'd sat on once it had the sand shaken off it. The fairy lights? Those were wrapped around Paige's shoulders, still turned on while she went into Goof Mode and announced herself as their walking torch (the fact that they also needed AJ's phone's torch to actually see where they were going was one she chose to ignore). She finally put them away once they reached AJ's car and then turned to the shorter woman with a smile, holding out the box she'd been given earlier.

"Would you put it on for me? I wanna wear it to dinner."

If AJ had been the Grinch, her heart would've grown 10 damn sizes right then. She nodded and took the box as Paige turned her back to her and held her hair out of the way, then carefully (and on her tiptoes) brought the choker round her neck and fastened it. "All done."

Paige faced her and struck a pose. "Tadaaaaa."

Gently nibbling the inside of her bottom lip, AJ took in the sight before her: black jeans, short-sleeved black crop top (because apparently she had something against covering her stomach, not that AJ was complaining in the slightest) and now her new accessory, all along with that incredibly gorgeous face and dark, sparkling eyes. _Wow, holy shit, breathe._ "I was right, you do look beautiful." She stated.

"AJaaaay." Paige whined just like before, hands covering her face again. "Stop."

AJ just laughed and started heading for the drivers side. "C'mon, let's go before a boat thinks your face is a red warning light or something."

* * *

 **MAN I'm actually nervous about posting this one, hope I did it justice. Thanks again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Writing this I have zero idea if anyone even liked the last chapter (which is lowkey scary) BUT onwards we go. Part one of the final chapter here, I was originally going to do it all in one but there was too much I wanted to get in sooo it got split. Hope you guys enjoy it and as always, thank you so so much for reading.**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!"

Paige groaned at the sudden and considerably loud intrusion of her sleep, rubbing her eyes before she opened them to see Nikki beaming down at her. "Who needs an alarm when you're around?" She grumbled sleepily.

"I tried to stop her." Brie said, appearing beside her twin with an eye roll then a smile. "Happy birthday, Paige."

Paige stretched and grinned back up at them as she sat up against her pillow, her voice still slightly scratchy from sleep. "Thanks, pumpkins."

"Open your present." Nikki encouraged happily as she produced a bag from behind her back and dropped it in Paige's lap.

"Right to the point." Paige chuckled, but it was clear she was touched. With the Bellas both watching on, she delved into the bag and pulled out a shoe-box which she soon discovered contained a brand new pair of Doc Martens, complete with the Union Jack covering the toe area. "Oh my God! I love them!"

"We noticed your old ones were getting pretty banged up." Brie smiled, delighted by the reaction.

"You're both the best!" Paige exclaimed, getting to her knees and holding her arms out to pull them both in for a hug at once. "Thank you so much."

Both Bellas hugged her back with an arm each. "We love you." Brie told her before pulling away again.

"I love you both too." Paige grinned at them, sitting back down to admire her new boots some more.

"Now." Nikki began, sounding almost business-like. "You and Brie are gonna get dressed, I'm gonna go to my room and get dressed and we're gonna meet downstairs to go for birthday brunch. And you're gonna give us aaaall the juicy details from last night, because a certain Breezy Bird told me you got home laaate." She finished with an exaggerated wink.

Paige laughed and looked over at Brie. "Guess we have our orders now, Breezy Bird."

"You sure do." Nikki confirmed, heading for the door. "And don't take too long!" She added as she opened it.

"Aye, aye, captain." Paige playfully called after her as the door closed.

Brie scoffed then quickly turned to her companion. "I wasn't being nosy or anything...with you and AJ. Nikki asked me."

"Didn't think you were nosy at all." Paige assured her cheerily. "Besides, I'm about to give you both all the gossip. Wanna take the bathroom first?"

The Bella twin nodded with a relieved smile. She really hadn't wanted to come across as sticking her nose in other people's business or as if she was talking behind anyone's back, she wasn't that kind of person at all. "Yeah, better follow the boss' orders or she may actually kill me." She joked, grabbing some clothes and heading to wash up.

Paige snickered and grabbed her phone from beside her pillow, wanting to pass the time while she waited for Brie to come out. She felt her stomach give a small flutter when she noticed AJ's name amongst the messages waiting for her, memories of the previous night coming back to her instantly (the quick kiss goodnight they'd shared just outside her room's door being front and centre), but left it in order to shoot off replies to several family members first. Minutes later, it was the only one remaining.

 _[00:01 17/8/14] Hey beautiful, happy birthday! You're probably fast asleep by now but I wanted to wish you an amazing day and let you know I had the best time with you tonight...seriously. I know we'll both be busy and you probably have plans with the Bellas, so I'll catch you this afternoon at the arena. TBH I can't wait to see you again, I kinda can't stop thinking about you either. Love you xx_

Yeah...it was gonna be a great day.

* * *

Between the leisurely birthday brunch (and the borderline interrogation about her night she'd suffered from the definitely nosy one of the Bella twins), a hair appointment, a Skype call with her parents and brothers, a final gear fitting, meeting fans outside the arena, a quick entrance test and a meeting with Creative (where she'd been informed she was winning the Divas Championship that night and had almost lost it on the spot), Paige's day had flown by as if it were nothing. The only bad thing was that with so much going on for both of them, she'd hardly seen AJ except for the meeting and damn...she really wanted to see her.

Now, having just finished up with the Glam Squad and been enthusiastically told to "go get 'em, Champ" by Nikki and Brie, she was stood close to the entrance with AJ watching the Intercontinental Title match between The Miz and Dolph Ziggler come to its closing moments. After spending all day distracted and busy, this was the first time that where she was and what was about to happen were properly sinking in and quite frankly, it was overwhelming. And though she tried to hide it, it showed.

"You good to go?" AJ asked from beside her.

Paige nodded as a huge roar came from the crowd upon the finish of the match. "Yeah...I'm just glad it's you I'm going out there with."

AJ grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, knowing that more than anything, the younger woman just needed to feel supported and fully process what was going on. She was never one to talk much when nervous. "We've got this."

The Brit gave her a grateful smile and they headed to wait for their cues, stopping a second to congratulate Dolph on his win as he made his way past them to the back. The sound of their promo package filled the arena and earned a few cheers, then all went silent for a few seconds.

"I'll be right behind you." AJ assured right before the familiar screech sounded and the opening riff of Stars In The Night thundered out.

The events after that seemed to pass by in one big blur for Paige: cheering, skipping, introductions, ringside brawling, crawling provocatively over AJ and yanking one of her hair extensions out, counter after counter until the Black Widow was turned into a RamPaige for the 3 count. She hardly registered the eruption from the crowd or Lilian Garcia's booming voice naming her the NEEEEEEEW Divas Champion. The adrenaline was rushing through her just like that night in NXT and the night of her main roster debut, intensifying everything she was feeling: shock, pride, happiness...No amount of self control could stop the tears forming in her eyes as she clutched the title belt to her chest in victory. _I actually did it...holy FUCK._

Almost in a daze, she made her way back up the ramp while the announce team went over replays and began hyping up the next match. As soon as she got to the back, she was greeted by her favourite twins.

"CONGRATULATIOOOOOONS!" They cried in unison over the loud 'POP' from the champagne bottle Nikki had with her, as promised.

"AAAH!" Paige beamed at them and rushed into Brie's waiting arms, where she was immediately squished in a tight hug.

"We're so proud of you!" Brie told her sincerely, ignoring how the title belt that was now around Paige's waist dug into her stomach. Some things were more important.

"And you totally killed it!" Nikki added, giving Paige a hug of her own once she'd broken away from the previous one. "C'mon, let's go get our celebration on." She grabbed the birthday girl's wrist and started to lead her towards Catering.

 _Where's AJ though...I thought she'd have come back by now,_ Paige thought to herself. The thought didn't last long, however, because they reached their destination a moment later and Nikki opened the door with a highly satisfied smirk. Inside there was a long table down the middle of the room, covered in a much wider spread than they were used to there. A sparkly "Happy Birthday" banner hung across the far wall and black balloons were scattered around the floor, a few of which had #22 painted on them in white. The far corner of the room had a large TV set up showing the ongoing PPV, with a bunch of chairs around it for people to sit and watch.

"We know it's not much." Brie began, unable to stop herself from mirroring the grin that had lit up Paige's face upon seeing everything. "But it's the best we could do without leaving the arena. People will be coming and going because, well, it's still the food place."

Paige turned to face them both, her grin even wider than before. "It's awesome and it means a lot to me, thank you so much."

"We just hope you have fun." Nikki winked and ushered her further inside. "Want a drink?"

"Oh fiiine, you talked me into it." Paige laughed. "Gotta get changed first though, this isn't the comfiest get up. And I've gotta get this baby..." She paused and patted the title around her middle. "...someplace safe. I'll be right back."

"You better be!" Brie jokingly called after her as she left, causing the Brit to double back and stick her tongue out before carrying on her way. The women's locker room was just down the hallway as she walked along, her mind leaped to AJ once again. Where the hell had she vanished off to?

The answer to that question was one she didn't have to wait long for. She entered the locker room, finding it deserted since her match was the only women's match on the card that night, and quickly changed back into the leggings and crop top (shocker) she'd been wearing earlier in the day. She was just finishing tying her shoe when she heard the door open and looked up to see AJ.

"There you are!" The New Jersey native smiled, closing the door behind her and heading over.

"Here I am? What about you?" Paige chuckled as she tucked her laces down the side of her shoe then got to her feet. "I thought you'd be close behind me."

"Got stopped in gorilla, I'll fill you in later. Right now..." AJ stepped a bit closer and offered a hug that was immediately accepted, wrapping her arms tightly around Paige's torso as she enjoyed the warmth of being in her arms once more. The place she felt most at ease.

"What was that for?" Paige asked when they parted.

"For you being amazing tonight." AJ replied with a soft smile, meeting her eyes. "And always, really."

Paige blushed but didn't try to hide or avert her gaze this time. "You're amazing, even when you're making me all mushy. And I'm really happy you're here...nothing would be the same without you, especially not tonight. "

AJ's face softened even more. "You did get a pretty perfect deal tonight, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah...there's only one thing that could make it better."

"Hm? What's that?"

Paige nibbled her lip for just a second in the way she did when nervous, but this time it was the good kind of nerves. The kind you get when you're about to do something that your heart seems to _know_ will work out, something that can make you happy. There was no doubt in her mind that this was what she truly wanted, even though she'd only decided to do it earlier that very same day. She took a small step closer and brought her hands onto AJ's hips, looking her right in the eyes again. "I don't have any fancy candles or lights and this isn't exactly a romantic setting but I can't wait...I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, if you want to and it's not too fas-"

Her train of thought was broken by AJ's arms reaching up and gently hooking round the back of her neck. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"You would?" Paige asked quietly and with an adorable half smile, sliding her hands round from AJ's hips to link together at the small of her back.

"Definitely." AJ whispered before closing the remaining gap between them by capturing the taller woman's lips in a tender kiss. It felt so...right. Like everything had fallen into place for them and this was exactly where they were supposed to be. The kiss deepened momentarily as she half parted her lips and pulled Paige closer, but then air became an issue and they broke apart, slightly breathless.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" The Brit asked, smiling her brightest smile and unknowingly making AJ weak at the knees.

"I'm your girlfriend now." AJ confirmed and gave her a quick peck before separating them. "And you have a party to get back to, I saw it on my way here."

Paige chuckled. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to take long. You're such a distraction."

"Me? If we're talking about distractions, we should start with you crawling all over me in the middle of a match. _That's_ distracting." AJ argued as she went to change her shirt, deciding to just keep her shorts and boots on. "You're lucky I'm such a professional or I could've messed up."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Came Paige's attempt at innocence that was completely ruined by the smug smirk plastered across her face.

"A-hah, of course you don't."

"Exactly." Paige grinned and went to open the door, feeling quite content with herself knowing that her antics had definitely caused a reaction.

After pulling her fresh shirt on, AJ headed over and landed a gentle slap on her new girlfriend's butt as she walked past her. Some small form of revenge maybe, or alternatively just a case of not being able to resist. "C'mon trouble, they're waiting for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Writer's block over the holidays led to finally starting chef training, finishing chef training led to currently learning how to drive and even though I think about writing often, I got too busy/tired to be able to. The main problem (aside from not having time) was deciding whether or not to add some extra drama and prolong this a touch more...Tbh I doubt anyone even cares about this story anymore lmao BUT I want to finish it regardless. Let's go.**

* * *

" _There_ you are, I thought you ditched us for someone better!" Came Nikki's voice as soon as Paige and AJ walked through the now propped open double doors of the catering room/party site. The place had gained a few more people over the last 15 minutes or so and quite a few of them, Brie included, were gathered round the TV watching the ongoing event. There was also some background music playing to create a better ambience.

"That would mean ditching you for literally anyone else." Paige joked, accepting the champagne that had been thrust into her hand and taking a sip.

"Ruude. I'll kick you out." Nikki laughed. "Hey, AJ."

"Hey, Nikki. I hope you don't mind me gate-crashing." AJ replied with a nervous smile. Though she'd apologised to the other woman after her awful outburst days ago, she still felt tense now she was in front of her again and hoped there wouldn't be any kind of problem. The worry was there in the back of her mind, causing her to make the quick decision to talk things over as soon as she got chance.

Nikki waved her off with a grin, never one to hold a grudge if she could help it. "Nonsense, you're more than welcome."

"PAAAAAAIGE!"

The Brit whirled around at the shout of her name, beaming as she realised who it was."NATTIEEEE!" She yelled back, rushing to the other side of the room to meet the affectionately dubbed "locker room mother" in a tight hug. A moment after she left, AJ turned back to Nikki:

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure. Come grab a drink." Nikki replied, leading her over to the table. "What's up?"

"I just want to make sure everything's okay here." AJ began as Nikki began pouring her some champagne from one of the half-dozen open bottles. "I mean...I was a total bitch and I know I said sorry but I don't want anything to be left unresolved. Thanks." She paused and accepted the plastic cup before continuing. "We've never been close or anything but...well...we're both very close to Paige and I'd hate her to feel like there's anything wrong between us."

"Oh, I totally get it." Nikki nodded before sipping her own drink. "You apologised and as far as I'm concerned, we're good. I caught you in a bad moment and you went off, it can happen to anyone and from what I've heard, that moment is very much resolved now." An exaggerated wink followed and AJ blushed slightly.

"I guessed you and Brie would get all the gossip."

"Duh. Are you gonna ask her out?"

AJ laughed, feeling a little more at ease with how naturally the other woman moved on. It was a relief to not dwell. "I was but she er...kinda beat me to it."

"What?!" Nikki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You could've both lead with that when you came in! Or are you not, like, _telling_ people?"

"You're the only one that knows, unless she just told Nattie." AJ replied, still amused by the reaction.

"I will actually murder her if she tells Nattie before me. Anyways! Congratulations, I really am glad you both got your crap together." Nikki grinned, though part of her was already worrying about her twin. As pleased as she was for Paige, there was no way it was going to be easy news for Brie to swallow.

"Hah, thanks, Nikki."

The two continued to chat and warm up to each other a bit while, on the other side of the room, Paige and Natalya were deep in conversation. It took a loud burst of laughter from the Brit for Brie to finally notice she'd returned and leave her spot in front of the TV screen, where Seth Rollins was facing Dean Ambrose in an eventful Lumberjack Match, to make her way over to the chatting pair. The fact that AJ was also in the room was one that didn't escape her along the way - how could it when the feeling of not being good enough reared its ugly head again each time she saw the woman? - but she chose to simply take advantage of a moment with Paige and focus on making sure her special day was as great as possible. That was, after all, the whole point of the party.

"Hello, ladies." She greeted with a smile, popping up behind Natalya to join the conversation.

"It's my Breezy Bird!" Paige exclaimed cheerfully, once again coining the nickname Nikki had used that morning.

Nattie chuckled. "Breezy Bird? That's a new one."

"All thanks to my charming sister." Brie laughed. "You guys good?"

"All is well." Nattie smiled. "I'm just happy I get to see my favourite girls." She added, wrapping an arm around each of their waists and giving a small squeeze before letting them go again.

"Always such a sap." Paige teased with visible fondness. "You good too, Brie?"

"Sure am." Brie nodded. "In need of a refill and some food though, coming?"

The offer was met with immediate approval and the trio wandered over to grab some plates which they then filled with an assortment of foods from the fairly generous spread laid out across the table. Paige, being the birthday girl and a newly crowned champion, kept getting pulled aside by several colleagues and a few backstage crew members she often joked around with so they could offer their congratulations and well wishes, and it was during one of these distractions that Nikki discreetly waved her twin over now that AJ had moved on to talk to Big E.

After excusing herself from where she was stood munching and chatting with Natalya and Alicia Fox, Brie skirted round the table and over by the door where her sister was waiting. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked.

"Yeaaah, why wouldn't I be?" Brie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're being weird."

"I saw you talking to Paige and I know you probably didn't miss that AJ is here too and I just wanted to check on you." Nikki replied cautiously, not wanting to flare her sister's defensive side up.

Brie sighed. "I've told you, I made my peace with that. I got used to seeing them around each other all the time anyways, why should now be any different?"

"Not to be a gossip or anything, but they're together now." Nikki informed her, lowering her voice a touch as she continued. "I'm just looking out for you, okay?

"A-ha." Brie paused a second, attempting to control her reaction and not show how the news actually affected her. Not that it should...it really shouldn't. She understood the situation, understood Paige's decision and was grateful that the younger woman had always been upfront. On top of that, she'd fully expected this to happen. She just hadn't expected it to hurt like it did. "Well there's really no need, I'm fine and I'm happy for them." There. Not a complete lie.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"Brie, don't shut me out like this."

"I'm not, I just...I don't want to do this right now. Please."

Softening a little, Nikki simply nodded and took a step back, signalling that she wasn't going to say any more. There was a time and a place for a heart to heart and that wasn't it. She could keep an eye on her twin from afar and bring things up again when they were alone, and when Brie had had more time to process her emotions.

Brie mouthed a heartfelt 'thank you' and turned to walk back to the friends she'd left a few minutes earlier, hoping being around people would help her ignore the slowly building storm in her mind. Everything had seemed so simple that night on the roof with Paige, she'd really believed that closure had been achieved but now the wound was open again and she had no idea how to close it. As she wandered back over to Natalya, doing her best to push all negative thoughts aside, she glanced over at the TV screen to see what was going on and instead got an eyeful of the very cause of her pain; there was Paige, happy as can be holding AJ on her lap (due to lack of chairs) and having a laugh with Rosa Mendes. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, AJ dropped a quick peck on Paige's lips, earning a cheer from Rosa in the process.

Yeah...she was definitely going to need another drink.

Or a whole fucking lot of them.

* * *

As the night progressed and everyone around her was having a great time, Brie's mood only got worse while her alcohol levels steadily rose. She'd managed to have a few laughs dancing around with Nattie and Naomi, but nothing fully got her mind off of things. So she just kept on refilling her cup. Well, that and avoiding a certain couple as much as possible, a feat that didn't turn out to be too hard at all.

Time had passed quickly enough and now everyone that remained in the room was gathered around waiting for the main event of Summerslam to begin. AJ was back on Paige's lap after having moved for a while when seats freed up, Natalya and Tyson were sat together, Naomi had Jimmy Uso and Nikki was sat eagerly awaiting the sight of her man on the screen.

Couples everywhere. Perfect.

Usually Brie was a fan of all things romance but this? This was like some giant, cosmic "fuck you" sent to her for God knows what reason. People all paired up and happy around her while all she'd gotten was rejection. And she tried to keep quiet, she really did. She sat through the match and watched as her sister's face grew more and more worried with each German Suplex that Brock Lesnar landed, drunkenly assuring her that he'd just be a bit sore afterwards and nothing would go wrong. She managed a smile whenever anyone spoke to her and joined in whenever jokes went around but as her mind grew foggier under the booze, taking all sense of rationality with it, it became harder to keep up the facade.

"Geez, they really didn't have to do my man like that." Nikki complained over the sound of Lesnar's theme music, rolling his eyes as he lifted his new championship.

Paige snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure you're sooo mad that you now get to take him back to your room and play nurse."

"Paige!" AJ laughed as Nikki just smirked over at them both.

"And I get to go back to my room alone." Slurred Brie from the seat beside her twin, earning puzzled looks.

"Does that mean you're throwing me out, Breezy?" Paige asked, laughing as she took in her friend's drunken expression. "Some spur of the moment Brie Mode decision?"

"Nonono. Not spur of the moment. I just guessssed that you'd want to go back to fucking AJ now that you're dating and didn't even bother to tell me."

"Shit..." Nikki muttered. "Brie, let's go."

"Why? So I can third-wheel with you and John?" Brie asked aggressively, stumbling to her feet as her emotions finally got the better of her and began to spill out in the worst way. She glared at Nikki before turning back to Paige, who had now stood up too, and carrying on her rant. "I know I'm not good enough for you and I know you rejected me but I was THERE for you even though you kinda ripped my heart out, I thought I deserved to hear from you but I guess I was wrong. I don't matter now you got what you wanted and tonight you get to leave with the person you love, so does Nikki, so does Nattie, Naomi too but me?! All I get is being alone."

As the few people that hadn't left at the end of the match noted the disturbance and politely began to leave so as to not pry, Paige took a step towards her, shocked by the outburst and the irrationality of the words. "Seriously?! You think that you don't matter to me all of a sudden?"

"Brie, really, let's go." Nikki insisted, leaping to her feet and grabbing her twin's arm to lead her away.

"You'd rather be with someone who called you a fuck buddy than someone who actually took care of you!" Brie yelled over her shoulder, stumbling even more without looking where she was going and with Nikki now pulling her out the room even faster before things got worse.

All Paige could do was stare in total disbelief as the two left, Nikki mouthing a quick 'I'm so sorry' before turning the corner out the door. Where had all that even come from? She'd been under the impression that everything was fine. Sure, it had crossed her mind that the news of her relationship might affect Brie a bit but she'd never imagined this and, contrary to Brie's belief, she _had_ been planning to tell her herself. There was the fact that Brie was totally hammered to add into the equation too, but that...didn't drunk people always say what they were thinking? Was this something Brie had been bottling up for days?

"You er...wanna get out of here?" AJ asked tentatively, unsure how to react to the situation.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, seeming almost dazed as she went over what had just happened in her head. "Good idea."

* * *

 **Looks like adding a touch of drama won after all. Drunk people really do say dumb shit sometimes. Would love to know what you all think, hopefully wrapping this up very shortly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my dudes! Hope you all enjoyed Wrestlemania weekend ^_^ Paige's retirement on RAW broke my heart then her becoming the new SD GM fixed it so I came to write all the emotions out. Gonna give another quick appreciation shout-out to Ads611; I'm always anxious posting a chapter until I see that such a faithful reader/reviewer liked it. Thank you! And thanks to all reading.**

* * *

Following a sneaky escape from the Staples Center (made easier by most of the fans outside being too distracted by other wrestlers to notice them), Paige and AJ found themselves stood in the hallway outside Brie and Paige's hotel room, waiting there as instructed by Nikki via text message. They'd only been there a few minutes when the door silently opened and Nikki slipped out, leaving it open a crack.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked immediately, her voice lower than usual with worry.

"She's fine, just needs to sleep it off. Daniel Bryan helped me get her up here." Nikki replied with a little snicker at the memory of how her sister had been falling all over the place. After the brief amusement, she quickly turned serious again. "Are you guys okay though? I'm so sorry that happened...didn't see it coming."

"More shocked than anything." Paige answered truthfully, earning a nod of agreement from AJ.

Nikki sighed. "I figured as much. I feel responsible because she heard about you two from me, I wanted to check on her and give her a heads up to try and avoid things going bad and instead I just made it worse. God, it must've totally ruined your birthday."

"Don't say that, it didn't. And I should've let her know as soon as we spoke, I just wanted to be tactful instead of blurting." Paige shared, regret clear on her face.

"I think this would've happened either way." AJ said as her hand came up to rest on the bare skin of Paige's lower back in a gesture of comfort, aware the harsh words spoken earlier in the night had had more of an effect than was being shown. "I mean, it looks like she basically swallowed all her feelings to be a good friend. It was bound to explode at some point."

"You're totally right." Nikki stated, noticing with a small smile how Paige shifted into AJ's comforting touch and deciding to give them some space. "Want me to grab your stuff, Paige? It's late and I don't know about you ladies, but I'm about to drop dead."

"I think I should stay, if that's okay with you." The Brit replied, looking questioningly at her girlfriend at the end. "Brie expects me to just ditch her and it's no use telling her she's wrong if I don't prove it too. I want to get this cleared up as soon as possible."

AJ nodded, gently circling her fingertips where they still rested on Paige's back. "It makes sense."

"I appreciate it." Nikki smiled before a yawn escaped her. "Right! I'm gonna go find my bed and my man then."

Paige playfully rolled her eyes and stepped forward to grab her sleepy friend in a hug. "Thanks for everything, pumpkin. Love you."

"Love you too." Nikki replied, returning the hug then pulling away. "And AJ, it was great talking to you."

"Likewise." AJ smiled warmly. Funny how a simple little chat had changed her idea of the woman so much, it was something she never would've expected.

Nikki grinned and shot them both a wink. "Night girlies."

"Niiight."

As the Bella Twin walked off to her room, Paige slid an arm round AJ's back and turned so they were facing each other, her other arm closing round to lock AJ in place by linking her hands. "You sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Of course." AJ assured, looking up to meet her eyes while her arms rested over the taller woman's shoulders and loosely hooked round the back of her neck, returning them to the position they'd been in just hours earlier in the women's locker room. "Obviously I was looking forward to cuddling the shit out of you tonight but I can wait a little longer. You're doing the right thing."

A fond chuckle came from Paige and she leaned down slightly, stopping close enough that AJ could feel her warm breath ghosting over her lips as she spoke softly. "I'll come see you for morning cuddles."

"You better." AJ murmured before giving into temptation and capturing Paige's lips in a tender kiss, exhaling shakily through her nose and tightening her grip round Paige's neck a touch as the tip of the Brit's tongue poked out to lightly tease over her bottom lip. She allowed herself to get lost in the feeling a moment, parting her lips to briefly let Paige deepen the kiss then pulling away before it could get too heated. Another shaky breath escaped her throat as she met Paige's gaze again, speaking lowly. "There'll be more than cuddles on my mind when I go to sleep if you keep that up."

"As if there wouldn't be more than that on your mind if I hadn't kissed you." Paige teased with a cheeky grin, though she was secretly glad AJ possessed the willpower to have stopped things there.

"Chalk it up to your little in-ring games. I still haven't forgotten." AJ warned playfully.

"Was hoping you wouldn't." Paige replied, the twitch of a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth before she pressed another quick kiss to AJ's lips. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"As much as I'd love that, I'd be too tempted to make you stay."

"And I'd give in way too easily."

AJ chuckled and brought her arms down from round Paige's neck to wrap around her back instead. "I'll say goodnight now then."

"Sleep well...girlfriend." An adorable smile followed the final word, causing AJ's heart to swell with love as she mirrored Paige's expression. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared a final kiss, much softer this time, before AJ pried herself away and headed off down the hallway towards the room where she was staying. Paige stood and watched til she turned the corner at the end then made her way through the still open door of her own room, where she was greeted by the sound of Brie's rather loud snoring. In the glow of the bedside lamp Nikki must have left on, she could see the sleeping woman flopped out on her stomach across her bed, miraculously out of her clothes and in her checkered pyjama pants and bra. That couldn't have been an easy job.

Paige sighed, feeling the loving bubble she'd just been in pop as worry once again seeped in from where it had been pushed back in her mind. What if this whole situation had no solution? What if Brie was too hurt for things to ever be the same again? Losing such a special friendship was the last thing she wanted, but she also didn't want to force Brie into anything that she couldn't handle and cause her even more pain than she already had.

Everything continued to go around in circles in her head as she changed into a vest and shorts and got herself washed up for bed. Once there, she laid down and grabbed her phone, spirits instantly lifting at the sight of a message from AJ from a few minutes earlier.

 _[00:12] Is it bad that I kinda miss you already? Sweet dreams baby, I love you so much xxx_

With a small smile and before falling asleep, Paige quickly typed back: _[00:17] If it is then we're both terrible bc I kinda miss you too. Get some rest beautiful, I love you more xxx_

* * *

The next morning, Paige awoke to the delightful sound of Brie throwing up in the bathroom. With the thought that she'd much rather be woken up by Nikki's yelling again, she rubbed her eyes and got to her feet to go knock on the bathroom door.

"Brie? You need anything?" She called, making a face at the sound of another small spatter hitting the water. _Really thought she'd be better at holding her drink._

"I'm good." Brie croaked in response, now flushing the chain. She then brushed her teeth, splashed some cold water on her face and made her way out of the bathroom, shame already starting to set in as the memory of her drunken meltdown flooded back to her upon seeing Paige. "God...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Paige said simply from where she was now sat on her bed, leaned against the headboard. "Just come and talk to me. Please."

"Let me get a shirt first." Brie mumbled, heading to her bed to grab the one that Nikki had tried and failed to get her into the previous night. Now she'd slept off and thrown up all the booze, all that was left was a feeling of exhaustion. After slipping her shirt on, she went over and sat on Paige's bed in front of her, somewhat hesitatingly and internally cursing herself for what she'd done. How could she have been so weak and let all that spill out? Things may never be the same again after having shown the extent of her feelings. "I was a complete idiot, just ignore everything I said. I didn't mean it."

"I think you did, in some way anyways." Paige replied, sitting forward and crossing her legs.

"I didn't, I..." Brie trailed off, suddenly defeated. Why even bother anymore?. "Fine, I was a lot more hurt than I let on. I just didn't want to lose you due to some stupid, one-sided crush and I thought I could deal with it but I saw you with AJ and couldn't stop thinking how I'm not good enough and it just spiralled from there."

Paige winced at the words. "You are good enough, you're more than good enough. You literally kept everything bottled up in order to be there for me...it's amazing. I've told you before, you're an amazing woman, Brie."

"I'm really not." Brie replied sadly, looking down as she spoke her next words. "I was awful."

"You were hurting." Paige stated. "I was too caught up in my own problems to notice just how much and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I made you feel this way and I'm sorry if along the way I made you feel led on or something...I never wanted to."

Brie shook her head. "You didn't. I mean, I really do understand everything. It just...it hurts and it'll probably hurt for a while. I need to let it hurt instead of burying it."

"Do you still want to be friends?" Paige asked tentatively.

"Of course I do." The Bella Twin answered, surprised by the question. "I meant it when I said I don't want anything to change."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you any more."

"You won't. I had my explosion and now I can move on to healting. I still want to be close to you...you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too." Paige paused, giving her a heartfelt little smile. "Can I help you at all?"

Brie couldn't help but smile back. "All I need is for you to not treat me any differently. As far as I'm concerned, everything has been said and I know I need to stop lying to myself and let things pass naturally. It's up to me now. But I do want you to know...I really do appreciate how caring you are and how much you looked out for me, you gave me a lot of closure that I can fully accept now I've let myself accept that the pain isn't gone."

"I'll always care about you and I'll always look out for you. I mean it." Paige told her seriously.

"I know. I'll always care about you and look out for you too." Brie said, her honesty clear as day. "And I really am happy for you and AJ."

"Thank you. It would've taken me a whole lot longer to get there without your help."

"Just call me Cupid from now on." Brie joked, causing them both to laugh.

"I like pumpkin better." Paige grinned. "Are we good?"

"We've always been good, idiot." Brie leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for staying and talking."

"Had to show you you won't be alone, ever." Paige said quietly, hugging her back a little tighter. "You're stuck with me."

"Can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with." Brie replied softly, squeezing her before sitting back. "But right now, my head's pounding and I think I should sleep this off before having to work out and get ready for RAW later."

"Aw, someone's hungoveeeer." Paige teased, laughing as Brie swatted at her with no real intention to make contact.

"Shut uuup, I told Nikki not to buy so many bottle's but she wouldn't listen."

"Does she ever listen?"

"...good point."

With another laugh, Paige got to her feet while Brie flopped over to her own bed. "I'll leave you to get some rest then, pumpkin. Take care."

"You too. I'll see you later." Brie smiled, genuinely feeling like a load had been lifted off her.

"Duh. Love ya." Paige called from the doorway.

"Love you too." Brie called back before snuggling down into her pillow.

The door opened and Paige slipped out into the hallway, closing it behind her then realizing she'd not only left her room key inside, but she was also still in her sleep shorts and vest. Real good going there. Her brain definitely didn't like going through with this whole "early rising" ordeal. I mean please, it was only 8:15AM. After briefly contemplating knocking and making Brie get back up, she decided that there was no point. After all, she'd be back in bed within a few minutes anyways and given her and AJ's track record, any clothes she did have on probably wouldn't stay on for long.

And with that excellent thought in her mind, she hurried off in the direction of AJ's room.

* * *

 **Fluff, angst and a little more fluff. Because who doesn't love fluff. Don't hold me to this but I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be the last one!**


End file.
